Green or Blue
by ladykaylee
Summary: COMPLETE! Lillian Tremaine was the only female pirate in the Spanish Main that had really made a name for herself. But when her ship was sunk by fierce storm, she was picked up by the Black Pearl and flung into the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Disclaimer and a must read!

Summary: Lillian Tremaine was the only female pirate in the Spanish Main that had really made a name for herself. But when her ship was sunk by fierce storm, she was picked up by the Black Pearl and flung into the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow. But Lillian has a secret. A spell was cast on her when she was young, so that when her true love fell in love with her, he would see her eyes to be, not blue as everyone else saw them, but emerald green. What color will Jack see them? Read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Disney, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, and... ~sniff~... I don't own Jack Sparrow... GO WHY MUST YOU PEOPLE RUB IT IN!! ~sobs melodramatically~ But guess what!! I DO own Lillian Tremaine and this plot and this story so muahahahahaha! (but...alas, I'm Jack-less) ~sniff~ oh there you go, you made me cry. Wanna make me feel better? Read my story and review!!!! ( yippee... now GO! READ!! Hehe. Love you all... and if you were planning to flame me and make me cry, tough cookies matey, flames will be used to keep my butt toasty, and they wont make me cry!! 


	2. Prologue

"CAPTAIN! WERE LOSING HER! WE NEED TO ABANDON SHIP!" the first mate screamed at his captain. But Lillian Tremaine seemed to not want to let go of her ship. She remained put at the wheel, trying her hardest to sail her crew and her ship through the storm, as futile as it was. She knew it was useless, but she wouldn't surrender her ship to the sea... not just yet. The sea would have to fight for it.

"You want my ship Poseidon, you'll have to fight for it..." she whispered into the sea. No sooner had she said it, she saw a wave, out of the corner of her eye, smash onto the deck of her ship. The masts fell, and Jordan, the first mate, was thrown overboard along with seven other crewmembers. Seeing her first mate and friend flung into the sea and drown threw Lillian into a state of disbelief, and in her state of shock, she let go of the wheel.

Big mistake.

The ship swung so violently to one side it nearly turned over, until another gigantic wave smashed into the starboard side, breaking the hull. The ship began to sink. Lillian tried to grab onto the wheel, but another violent turn of the ship made her body fall and smash onto the deck. When she got up, she knew it was over. A third wave caught her eye, and hit her ship with such force, it flipped over.

She found herself under the water, her head touching the deck. She couldn't find a way out, the water was too dark, and she didn't know which way to swim. Her lungs began to burn, as she fought to get out from under her ship. Finally, her head broke the surface of the water. She looked around and spotted Jeremy, one of her crew. She tried to swim to him, but a wave flung her into the air and pushed her down below the water. Once again she fought for the surface. When she reached it, she saw a considerably large piece of wood from her ship, floating a few feet away from her. She swam to it, and climbed aboard. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She had lost everything... her ship, her crew, and her friends.

"... You win..." she whispered to the sea. Oddly enough, as soon as she said that, the storm began to die down. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she looked around the ocean, watching her ship sink, unable to spot any of her crew. She remained floating on the wood for an hour or so, when she felt her consciousness slip from her. The storm, cleared and daylight broke through the clouds.

Lillian floated unconsciously on the wood at least until the late afternoon, until she was spotted. A man aboard a ship spotted her, floating in the water.

"Captain! Man overboard!" screamed the man, and ran up to the wheel. The captain spotted Lillian through his telescope and called out to his crew.

"Let down the anchor!" commanded the captain. When the ship came to a complete stop, Lillian was floating but a few yards from it. The captain dove from the side, into the water, and swam to where Lillian was floating. He dragged her off the wood and swam her to the side of the ship. The crew let down a rope, and the captain took hold. As soon as Lillian and the captain were on board, the captain carried her over to the center of the deck and put her down on the floor. She was breathing. The captain stood up and took a good look at her.

She was a pirate no doubt. She had shoulder-length auburn hair, and was wearing a bandanna much like his own, dark red with little trinkets in it. She was also wearing a black skin tight top with a loose white one tied over it, ripped knee-length pants and gold chains hanging all around her hips. From what he could tell she was around nineteen to twenty years of age, and had quite a womanly figure. He smiled inwardly, but then noticed something on her arm. On her right arm there was a burned "P" and a small tattoo of a sword going through a diamond, which was bleeding.

"Captain Lillian Tremaine..." he whispered. His first mate gasped at these words.

"I'm sorry Jack but did ye say Lillian Tremaine?" said the first mate.

"It's _Captain_ Jack t'ye Mr. Gibbs, and yes, I did say Lillian Tremaine. Did y'not see her tattoo?" said Jack. There were murmurs and whispers from the rest of the crew around him. Captain Lillian Tremaine was the only female pirate in the Spanish Main to ever make a name for herself. She had defeated Captain Montgomery, of the infamous pirate ship, the Scavenger. What Jack Sparrow didn't know about her, was that when she was a young child, she had an enchantment placed upon her, that when her true love fell for her, he would see her eyes for her natural color: emerald green. Otherwise, they looked blue.

A few moments later, they heard a soft moan coming from the figure on the deck. Lillian's sea blue eyes opened and then nearly closed because of the brightness of the sun. When she got used to the light, she sat up and saw a hand with quite a few odd rings on it extended to her. She looked up, and saw a tall man smiling down at her.

He had dark, nearly black, long hair oddly arranged with dreadlocks and braids and... a bone? He was wearing a dark red bandanna just like hers, with plenty of trinkets dangling from it. His dark intense eyes were outlined with kohl, and he looked every bit a pirate as she did. But she couldn't help but notice how stunningly handsome he was.

She took his hand, and, for a moment, she felt like she was home. His hand fit in hers so perfectly it scared her, and she felt such a rush of emotions going through her, that she felt her knees give way. Jack caught her by the waist, and being so close to him made her suddenly feel as if she was flying. She couldn't explain it. She didn't love him or anything, she didn't even know him!

"Careful luv, from the looks of you, y'need some rest... Ms. Tremaine" said Jack. At first glance, her eyes looked green to him. But when he looked again, they were ocean blue. He shrugged it off.

_How does he know my name?_ she thought. Then she remembered her tattoo. She was still holding his hand when she noticed a tattoo of a setting sun and a sparrow flying across its, with a "P" burned into his skin under it. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow!" she said.

"Well at least someone got me name right..." he said. He smiled at her, and then realized he was still holding her hand. He let go, but as soon as he did, he felt suddenly empty. "Interesting..." he muttered "That's very interesting..." She arched one eyebrow at him, taking him out of his pensive state. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Lillian Tremaine."


	3. Tears and Spare Blankets

"Well at least someone got me name right..." he said. He smiled at her, and then realized he was still holding her hand. He let go, but as soon as he did, he felt suddenly empty. "Interesting..." he muttered "That's very interesting..." She arched one eyebrow at him, taking him out of his pensive state. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Lillian Tremaine." And he smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Now luv, can ye please explain to me, how a famous pirate such as y'self, managed to end up stranded on a ruddy piece of wood in the middle of t'ocean?" asked Jack. Lillian noticed he was wobbling around where he was standing, sort of like he was naturally drunk. However, Lillian didn't take well to this comment. It only reminded her that she lost her crew. She became angry at Jack. She knew quite well he didn't know what happened to her, and that he wasn't by any means trying to offend her, but Lillian had a tendency to take things a bit too seriously sometimes.  
  
"I'll explain nothing to you CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, if I do not wish to do so..." she said. This confused Jack. She didn't speak like a pirate whatsoever. She spoke a bit like Elizabeth Swann.  
  
"Are ye for real? Ye speak a bit too proper to be a pirate an' all" said Jack. He obviously didn't know what she was capable of when she was angry.  
  
"Well not all of us were born dirt poor Captain Sparrow..." retorted Lillian. She felt quite satisfied with her little comeback. But she immediately regretted saying it when she saw the look in Jack's eyes. Then she remembered. Jack Sparrow's parents were murdered when he was but a boy, and he had to result to piracy to escape from the people who killed his parents, for they were after him as well. Jack looked at her for a bit, and then... he grinned.  
  
"Lock her in the brig Mr. Gibbs..." Jack said, almost in a whisper. Gibbs, not liking Lillian too much after her nasty comment to the captain, smiled broadly.  
  
"Aye, I'll about do it!" said Gibbs. He and Mr. Cotton grabbed Lillian by each arm and attempted to drag her to the brig, but Lillian always refused to go down without a fight. She jumped up in the air and freed herself from Gibbs and Cotton with a flip, and unsheathed her sword.  
  
"No dirty man on this ship will ever lay his hands on me again, do you all get me?" she said calmly. Jack looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly came too, and he snuck up behind Lillian, grabbed both her wrists and held them tight behind her back, forcing her to drop her sword.  
  
"An' ye'll not call me crew 'dirty men' if ye don't want to end up in Davy Jones' Locker" Jack said to her. He almost lost his nerve. Every time he touched her, he seemed to be on an emotional rush. He ignored it however, and took Lillian down to the brig. "And what do you expect me to do down here, CAPTAIN?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Surely you don't think I can't escape from here do you?"  
  
"Well, no luv, I don't, and even if ye do, ye have nowhere t'go so I suggest ye stay put." was Jack's cold reply. Realizing this, Lillian suddenly felt vulnerable, and Jack once again saw her eyes to be green, if only for a moment. He shook it off. "I'll send Ana Maria down here to entertain ye... teach ye the rules on me ship... 'till we meet again luv..." said Jack, and he slammed the door to the brig, plunging Lillian into almost complete darkness, except for a small, fist sized hole in the wall.  
  
Lillian stared out the hole and saw a piece of finely carved wood floating in the water. It was a piece of her ship. Silent tears rolled down her face as she thought of what she had lost. She need not list the things she no longer had, for she no longer had anything. Enveloped in her sadness, she didn't hear the door creak open, nor see Jack Sparrow holding a small candle enter the room.  
  
He waited for a bit, and then heard her crying. He stood there for a while, watching tears mark their paths down her cheeks. She looked absolutely mesmerizing. In that moment he felt the right thing to do would be to stand there, holding her, kissing her... 'What in the seven hells am I thinking! I don't even know her... well that's never stopped me before... but it's different this time somehow... what am I saying, I don't fall in love! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!' he kicked himself mentally and continued to gaze at her. She still had not noticed he was there. 'She's bloody beautiful though...' he thought. Finally, he thought it best to speak up, before she turned around and got a nasty shock, seeing him standing there.  
  
"Luv, what happened t'ye?" Jack said softly. Lillian jumped so badly she was surprised she didn't shoot through the ceiling.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that Sparrow!" she screamed. "What in the blazes d'you think you're doing?! Sneaking up on me like that!" she worked furiously to hide her tears from him, but then he did something that made her forget all traces of dignity that were left in her. He walked over to the prison door, unlocked it, walked inside and looked at her with such genuine concern, that it pushed her over the edge, and she wept like there was no tomorrow. He put the candle on a nearby crate and wrapped his arms around Lillian. "Shh... there there luv... what happened?" said Jack, in a voice that would have soothed even a wild beast.  
  
"I've lost everything Sparrow! My ship, my crew, my friends, my life! It's all gone! " she sobbed. But being in his arms made her feel so... at ease with the world. It was as if everything happened for a reason, and she was suddenly glad she had ended up on the Pearl. But as these thoughts coursed through her head, she became frightened, and she suddenly pushed Jack away. She realized how vulnerable she seemed, and quickly put up her guard again. "But what would you know of that... How dare you come here! Feeling sorry for me! You don't know what it's like! To lose everything you ever had! You have no idea! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH JACK-"  
  
"ARE YOU MAD!?!" screamed Jack, causing Lillian to stumble backwards a few steps. "What do you mean I don't know what it's like!? Whose parents were murdered in front of 'im and then was chased after by those same people? Who had to run away to live? Whose crew consisted of mutineers and betrayers from the deepest pit of hell! Who was marooned on a deserted island twice and left to die! Whose ship was stolen from 'im by 'is first mate Barbossa? Oh no, Lillian, clearly I can't possibly know what you're going through, because nothing of the sort 'as ever happened t'me, HAS IT?!"  
  
An awkward silence followed these words, in which Jack could practically feel Lillian's shame. She felt so stupid! She had just turned away the only person who could possibly know how she felt! Why did she always have to be so defensive! So hostile! She fought her tears back furiously, trying not to seem vulnerable, but it was useless. At the sight of her tears, Jack's cold hard stare warmed up, and he embraced her once more.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jack...I... I forgot about you, and Barbossa and-"  
  
"S'ok luv, I understand. Now, I changed me mind, let's get ye out of here." said Jack, and he walked her out of the dark hole, onto the deck. Lillian had never seen a more beautiful sunset, and she had seen plenty. It was beautiful in so many ways she felt her breath catch in her chest.  
  
"Now...Ye can bunk with the crew, who'll surely ravage ye till ye have no life left, or ye can bunk with me. Or if ye prefer to stay in th'brig, s'up to ye where ye sleep Lillian..." Jack walked her over to the side of the ship and stared out into the horizon.  
  
"...and really bad eggs... drink up me hearties yo ho..." he whispered. Being there with Jack seemed so right, that her next question popped out of her mouth without warning or thought.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Captain Jack luv... yes?"  
  
"D'you have a spare blanket and pillow in your quarters?" 


	4. Call Me Jack, Luv

"Jack?"  
  
"Captain Jack luv... yes?"  
  
"D'you have a spare blanket and pillow in your quarters?"  
  
~*~  
  
Jack smiled at this comment. He looked over at Lillian, who was looking out into the horizon, the setting sun mirrored in her green eyes. 'Wait, aren't her eyes blue?' he thought to himself. He looked away in thought, and when he looked back, they were indeed, blue. 'I think the rum's finally getting to me...' he though, and then shook himself mentally "Nah..." he said. Of course, he didn't mean to say that out loud. But Lillian heard him and thought he was replying to her question earlier.  
  
"You don't?" asked Lillian.  
  
"What's that luv? I don't what?" said Jack, pulling himself out of his trance.  
  
"You just said you don't have a spare blanket and pillow..." said Lillian. She was utterly perplexed. He had just invited her to sleep in his quarters a mere minute ago. What did he expect her to do, sleep in his bed with him? Was he taking back his offer?  
  
"Oh! No luv I was just thinking to meself about some things. Yes I do have a spare blanket n' pillow for ye, but ye have t' make yer own bed, I wont let Ana Maria steer this ship for long."  
  
She watched Jack make his way over to the wheel, and just the mere sight of him made her smile.  
  
She had become aware of how incredibly alluring in appearance he was. The kohl under his eyes brought out the best in them, a deep, chocolate color. Looking into them made her feel as if she was melting. Everything about him was perfect. 'What am I thinking? I can't fall in love with him! I've only just met him!' she thought furiously. She knew she wasn't in love with him. 'Yet...' she thought. There was just something about him that made her unable to stop staring at him or thinking about him.  
  
The next few days aboard the Pearl were in some ways the most uneventful and the most eventful days of Lillian's young life. They were uneventful because the crew did not plunder any merchant ships or go to battle with anybody. They simply kept on course and sailed on towards the horizon. But Lillian had begun an emotional battle with herself. She felt strange. She hardly knew him, yet she felt so attracted to him. The need to be constantly near him was growing more and more with each and every passing day. She was with him most of the time, learning the ropes of the ship. And when she wasn't with him she was constantly thinking of him. He was so nice and gentle with her. And he was such a good man. Lillian became frightened and excited at the same time. She thought she might have been falling in love with him. But she couldn't be sure. By the end of the second week aboard the Pearl, she realized that every moment spent without him was pure agony, as opposed to every moment spent with him, was nothing but pure bliss. Her very own heaven on the high seas.  
  
Jack was feeling something along the lines of what Lillian felt. But the only difference between them was that he didn't really want to feel that way. Over the course of those two weeks, he felt the same towards Lillian as she felt towards him. Only he refused to accept it. The idea that he was falling in love was preposterous to him! He was Captain Jack Sparrow! He wasn't supposed to fall in love! He fought with his emotions, but found himself constantly thinking about Lillian. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, everything about her was so captivating. Every moment with or without her was pure agony. He hated being around her, because he slowly started to realize that his feelings for her could not be fended off for long. But not being around her was worse. When he wasn't with her, he was always wishing that he was. Being with her was both agony and bliss. But it was really more of the latter. He began to unwillingly succumb to his feelings. It was the hardest battle he had ever fought in his entire life. He found himself often finding or inventing reasons to avoid her, but as soon as his excuses worked and he got away, he regretted it. She was worse than the rum. The rum he could deal with. He could be sober for a while and live. But no, not with Lillian. He couldn't live without her, and he was slowly starting to realize it. At the end of her second week aboard the pearl, he decided to admit defeat, and he finally let his emotions run free. Yes, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and yes, he was falling in love... whether he wanted to or not...  
  
~*~  
  
By the end of her second week aboard the Pearl, Lillian was once again staring off into the sunset, thinking about Jack, when her moment of bliss came.  
  
"Were docking into Tortuga tomorro' luv, in case ye wanted to know..." said Jack, scaring Lillian so much she screamed.  
  
"Sorry if I sacred ye..." he said.  
  
He staggered off, and Lillian watched him walk up and down the deck for a bit. He seemed to be swaying with his steps constantly. She had noticed before that he seemed naturally drunk. She didn't even want to think what he would be like when they docked at Tortuga. Tortuga had a reputation of its own for housing and bedding drunken pirates. She had been there many a time, but being a woman pirate she found the whole place repulsive. Yes they had good rum, she had to admit, but watching pirate men chasing after whores dressed as if they wanted their breasts to burst just made her plain sick.  
  
Her mother had been a whore, that's how she was conceived. She never met her father. He was a pirate who took her mother to bed on one occasion and impregnated her. Her mother never saw him again. Good riddance too. When her mother died, Lillian was orphaned and ran away. She pretended to be a boy and snuck on to a ship, and the rest is history. Seeing women running around scantily clad in grimy dresses only made her sick, and brought back all those not-so-fond memories of her mother.  
  
Watching Jack was a sport on its own. Lillian watched him barking orders at his crew and then take the wheel. Watching Jack, standing at the wheel holding his compass, flung Lillian into yet another emotional tangle. Life just didn't get anymore beautiful than Jack, standing proudly at the wheel. When she realized that she had been staring, she turned away from Jack and looked out into the sunset once more.  
  
The sun was almost gone when she looked back to into the horizon, but she continued to think about Jack Sparrow. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the sun go down, nor the stars appear until Jack called out to her.  
  
"Luv, ye should really be getting some rest now. Ye've been standing out there for a really long time. Ye'll freeze t'death." He said. He was right though, it was pretty cold outside. But Lillian hadn't noticed. She had been too deep in thought.  
  
"Then how come you don't get cold Captain?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Because luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow..." he said and laughed. "Nah... I'm used to it, steering the ship at night all by me onsies... its relaxing..."  
  
This made Lillian smile. "I know..." she whispered.  
  
"What was that luv?" asked Jack.  
  
Lillian laughed. "Nothing... I just said I know what you mean..." she said. She continued to smile at him and then began to walk towards the captain's quarters, but she was stopped.  
  
"Lillian" called Jack  
  
"Yes Captain Sparrow?"  
  
He paused for a second. Originally he would get annoyed if someone DIDN'T call him Captain. This time, however, it was different. He didn't know what made him say it. But the next thing he knew, he said something he would never ever say to anyone else.  
  
"Call me Jack luv..." he said. This caught Lillian off guard. She shook herself out of her state of momentary shock.  
  
"Alright then, yes Jack?" she said.  
  
For some reason, hearing her call him Jack seemed so... right. Mingled in the shock of his own request and her words, Jack forgot what he was going to ask her.  
  
"I forgot what I was going to ask ye..." he said and laughed. Lillian smiled and bade him goodnight, once again making her way over to the captain's quarters, but before she made it through the door, Jack called her back again.  
  
"Yes Jack?" she said. He motioned for her to come to him with a wave of his hand. She smiled inwardly. For some reason, she could feel herself blushing and she felt suddenly nervous. 'Thank God its after nightfall...' she thought to herself. She walked up to the wheel and saw that Jack had his hand stretched out to her. She looked at it for a second, and then placed her hand in his. Once again, they both felt a tidal wave of emotions coursing thought them. He gently pulled her over to the wheel and placed her in front of him. He took her right hand and placed it on one of the handles of the wheel. Then he took her left hand and placed it on one of the handles on the left side. Lillian smiled. She expected him to stand beside her or sit down and let her steer, but what he did after that was something totally unexpected and strangely welcomed. Jack stayed standing behind her, and placed his hands on top of hers, and steered with her.  
  
They steered the ship in silence for what seemed like hours when Jack let go. Lillian suddenly felt empty at the sudden loss of contact, but then she heard Jack rummaging about in his pockets for something. Then she heard the tiny jingle of a chain. She refused to turn around, and she closed her eyes. A moment later she felt a cold chain around her neck, and heard a tiny clasping sound. She opened her eyes and looked down. She was wearing a chain, with a small pendant on it. It was a black pearl with a diamond setting, around a thin silver chain. She turned around to look at Jack and found him smiling at her. If it had not been so dark out, Jack would have noticed that her eyes had turned green.  
  
"Jack..." she breathed "How-"  
  
"It suits you luv. Thought ye might like it." He stammered. They gazed at each other for a moment. And then Lillian smiled.  
  
"Thank you Jack..." she whispered. Jack wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there. He knew everything about waiting for the opportune moment. He even told Will when he missed his with Elizabeth Swann, and he knew that this moment right now, was it. This was the perfect moment for him to tell her how he felt about her. He knew he wouldn't even have to say much. All he had to so was kiss her. And if that was too much he just had to open his god forsaken mouth and tell her how he felt! But he just couldn't move! He tried to make his legs move, his arms, his head, anything, but he couldn't! He didn't understand! The silence was deafening. Finally, he managed to speak, but the only thing he managed to say was:  
  
"Luv, if ye let go of the wheel any longer, we'll end up in Singapore..." he said. Lillian quickly turned around and placed her hands on the wheel. Jack walked behind her and rested his hands on hers once again.  
  
"You're welcome..." he said.  
  
~*~  
  
I know I know you hate me for not having them kiss! I know...I hate me too! But this isn't just a little tiny fluff fic. There's plenty of adventure to come! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Remember, you review and I write! Love you all! Don't hate me! ( RedHandedLillian 


	5. Race to Tortuga

"Luv, if ye let go of the wheel any longer, we'll end up in Singapore..." he said. Lillian quickly turned around and placed her hands on the wheel. Jack walked behind her and rested his hands on hers once again.  
  
"You're welcome..." he said.  
  
~*~  
  
When they finally docked in Tortuga, it was nearly midnight. But that's just as the pirates on board had wanted. After all, it's when the rum was flowing most and the whores were running about. Lillian got into a small boat with Ana Maria, whilst Jack was in a separate one with Gibbs. She was rowing with Ana Maria at a moderate pace, when she caught Jack's eye. He grinned at her, and then said something to Gibbs which she could not hear. She knew what it was though. She knew the very second after he said it. Jack got that mischievous glint in his eye, and he and Gibbs sped off in the direction of the pirate island.  
  
"Oh so that's how he wants t'play, is it now?" said Lillian. "Hey Ana Maria? How about we beat Jack to shore. Give him a little ego check, whaddya say?"  
  
"I was jist about t'ask ye the same thing Lillian..." Ana Maria grinned. "On three... One... Two..."  
  
"THREE!!!" they yelled, and then she and Ana Maria were off like a speeding bullet. They were soon tip to tip with Jack and Gibbs.  
  
"How'd ye get here so fast?" Jack yelled over the water.  
  
"When you decided to race me across this port, you forgot one very important thing mate, I'm Captain Lillian Tremaine!" she said  
  
"Don't mock me, luv!" he yelled  
  
Ana Maria began to laugh. "Aye, but she mocks ye so well captain!"  
  
"One more word from ye Ana Maria and ye'll be left in Tortuga! Yelled Jack.  
  
"Well, we'll just see who gets to Tortuga first then, won't we Jack?" said Lillian, and she and Ana Maria began to row for their lives.  
  
"Well were not just gonna let 'em beat us to it, are we Captain?" said Gibbs.  
  
"You're bloody right we're not! Now ROW!!"  
  
Jack and Gibbs began to row their little boat as fast as they could; soon, they were but a foot away from Ana Maria and Lillian. Ana Maria heard them approaching and turned around.  
  
"Lillian! Row for dignity!!!" said Ana Maria. Lillian looked behind her and saw Jack and Gibbs rowing with reckless abandon... Ana Maria and Lillian began to row as fast as they could, but seeing as they were both still looking at Jack and Gibbs when they began to row faster, they did not see the other two pirates in the canoe in front of them...  
  
But Jack saw them.  
  
"LILLIAN! LOOK AHEAD OF YE!" screamed Jack, but both Lillian and Ana Maria looked too late. The crashed right into the other canoe, turning both boats over. About four seconds later, Ana Maria's head popped out of the water, and she began to attempt to turn over the canoe.  
  
"Lillian! Help me with this bloody thing!"  
  
A few moments passed, in which no reply came. Ana Maria began to swim around the over turned boat.  
  
"Lillian? Lillian where are ye?"  
  
After about a minute of searching, Ana Maria began to panic.  
  
"Jack! Jack, get over here now!" she yelled, panic-stricken. Lillian was nowhere to be found. Ana Maria tried to look under the water, but it was too dark out so see anything but an endless mass of darkness under the water surface. Jack and Gibbs rowed to the spot where Ana Maria was swimming.  
  
"She's nowhere t'be seen captain! I can't find her anywhere! She hasn't come up out of th'water!"  
  
Jack began to panic. If Lillian was indeed trapped under the water, it had been, according to Ana Maria, at least a good three or four minutes that she hadn't come up. Jack dove from his boat into the water, and opened his eyes. Nothing. He could see nothing under the water. Everything was pitch black. He kept swimming, trying to feel around for her. He had almost given up hope when he felt something soft brush against his hand. He grasped it. It was a hand. Praying that the hand belonged to Lillian, he quickly took a firm hold and swam to the surface.  
  
When he clambered aboard the canoe, he pulled the person whose hand he had been grasping up into the canoe with him. Lillian had her eyes closed, and it didn't seem like she was breathing. She was bleeding slightly from her left leg. Jack put pressure on her stomach under her rib cage a few times, and was about to give her air of his own. He leaned in to resuscitate her, but when he got close, she coughed and spit water all over his face. Jack jumped back in alarm.  
  
"Well, its nice t'know you're not dead luv, but I wasn't thirsty at all..." said Jack. Lillian could only cough out an answer.  
  
"Shut u-up, Ja-ck..." she managed to say, with coughs in the middle of the words. When Lillian got her breathing regulated, she inclined her head to look at Jack. She smiled. Jack had an inquisitive look in his face. 'I know that look... what's she planning now?' he thought. As if he read this mind, Lillian smiled at him only more broadly, and in one swift movement, jumped up and dived off the side of the small boat. She clambered back on to the boat with Ana Maria. Lillian never refused a challenge, and she never, ever went down without a fight.  
  
"ROW ANA MARIA! ROW!!!"  
  
Ana Maria was confused at Lillian's sudden recovery, but never turned down a chance to beat Jack Sparrow at anything. They both began to row, faster than they had ever done in their lives. Jack was in such a state of shock, that he didn't even consider rowing until Lillian and Ana Maria were a considerable distance from them. When Jack came to, he and Gibbs used all the energy they had to try and catch up with the two women. But it was all to no avail. They raced for only around a minute or two, when, by a mere ten feet or so, Ana Maria and Lillian stepped off their boats onto the shores of Tortuga. They began their victory dance, dancing in circles around each other chanting: "Drink up me hearties, Yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life fer me!" Jack and Gibbs stepped onto the shore, sulking in defeat.  
  
"Look at Captain Jack Sparrow now!" said Lillian in a singsong voice. Ana Maria was shaking with laughter at the sight of Jack and Gibbs, sopping wet, defeated by two women.  
  
"Told ye t'was bad luck te bring a woman on board. Two? Two is even worse... its madness..." murmured Gibbs.  
  
"Aye Gibbs, but I know something she doesn't know I know about her..." It took Gibbs a few seconds to realize what Jack had said. But then he saw Jack walk over to where Lillian and Ana Maria were dancing, a wide grin plastered across his flawless face.  
  
"Alright ladies, all right. The captain admits defeat... May I at least shake t'hand of me competitors?" said Jack. He walked over to Ana Maria, and shook her hand. Then he made his way to Lillian.  
  
"Congratulations luv..." and he extended his hand to her. In her state of euphoria, she lost all sense of judgment and quickly took Jack's hand to shake it. In one expert move, Jack pulled Lillian to the sandy floor and began to tickle her.  
  
"That's fer beating me!" he said, and she squealed under him. How Jack knew that Lillian was so ticklish, he had no idea. He just knew. He straddled himself on top of her and tickled her abdomen incessantly. Lillian shrieked into the night, but she did not only shriek because she was being tickled. Yes, she was ticklish, but having Jack touch her, tickle her, be close to her, made her happier beyond the scope of the imagination. She knew she couldn't take the tickling part of it anymore, however, so she looked over to the side, and pretended to scream in terror. Jack, thinking she had seen something dangerous or threatening, looked over as well, and Lillian rolled out from under him and stood up, running towards the water.  
  
"Made you look Sparrow!"  
  
"Oh you're going t'get yours love!" he said, and ran after her into the water. As soon as he got close however, the only thing he received was a good splash of water in the face. Jack splashed her right back. They both began to laugh, and began their own little water war. Unbeknownst to them, Ana Maria and Gibbs had sat down on the shore, and began to talk about the pair.  
  
"Jack always told me he'd ne'er fall in luv with anyone... boy was he wrong, eh?" said Gibbs.  
  
"Aye... Why doesn't he just admit it t'her? It's obvious she loves 'im as well."  
  
"Ye don't really know Jack. He tries so hard t'be this tough, unfeeling, unemotional pirate, but he's not. He was once, but that was before he met Lillian. Ye can see it in his eyes. She's not just another whore from this little island of Tortuga t'him. No, she's much, much more."  
  
"I know that Gibbs. I know 'im better'n ye think I do... He talks t'imself a lot, and I've overheard 'im on many a time. He doesn't WANT t'fall in luv with her. But he knows he cant help it, try as he might. 'At's why he gave her the necklace..."  
  
"Necklace?"  
  
"Yea... this black pearl and diamond necklace he's had fer a while now. He bought it, promising 'imself not to fall in luv with a woman. 'Is best friend's mother left her husband when Benjamin was young, 'n Benjamin's father killed 'imself over it. Jack swore not to luv, saying women were wretched. He refused t' subject 'imself to that pain. But if he did love, he bought the necklace so he could give the necklace the woman he fell in love with. It's 'is heart Gibbs. He gave away 'is heart to her."  
  
"Well, now all he has t'do is TELL her he gave her 'is heart... otherwise, tis just a necklace..."  
  
"And a nice one too..." said Lillian. Jack and she had finished their little water war. Thankfully, they finished only just then, and they didn't overhear anything important from Ana Maria and Gibbs' conversation.  
  
"I'm glad ye like it luv... It means a lot to me..." said Jack  
  
"Yea, it has quite a story behind it, doesn't it captain?" said Gibbs.  
  
"Story?" asked Lillian. Jack looked daggers at Gibbs for hinting at the secret. But he also felt this was an opportune moment to tell her how he felt. He looked at her, but due to the darkness of their surroundings, still failed to notice the change in the color of her eyes. It's not like he would have been able to either way. Men just don't seem to notice things like this. Or do they?  
  
"What's the story behind this necklace Jack?"  
  
Jack opened his mouth to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything. How the necklace symbolized his heart, how afraid he had been to fall in love, but she had showed him he had no shame in doing so. And how wonderful a person she was. The tension between them was tangible, and the silence was once again deafening as Jack searched for the right words to say. What he did manage to say, however, was not what he had intended to.  
  
"Not now luv... its not a very int'resting story anyways..." he said. Lillian's face fell a bit, but she feigned recovery and smiled... well, semi-smiled anyways.  
  
"Let's be off! Tortuga is calling!" said Gibbs, and he and Jack made their way over to the noise of hundreds of pirates and whores, drinking, singing, fighting and laughing. Ana Maria stared sadly at Lillian, who was in turn watching Jack's retreating back, a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"If only he loved me..." but Lillian had not meant to say that out loud. She didn't even realize she said it out loud, until Ana Maria replied to her.  
  
"Ye just wait and see..."  
  
Lillian realized that she had voiced her thoughts and quickly tried to recover.  
  
"I, uh... what I meant to say was..."  
  
"S'ok child, I understand. Now, we be off to Tortuga, Lass! I smell rum!"  
  
Lillian just walked somberly besides Ana Maria. How she hated Tortuga... but how she loved Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Right... off to Tortuga..."  
  
~*~  
  
DON'T WORRY PEOPLE! THIS IS GOING SOMEWHERE, HONEST!! Please read and review... love ye all! ~RedHandedLillian 


	6. Anna and Christopher

Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I am ridden with shame! Oh the shame! (lol) anyways. Sorry about that, it's just been too much school work and being in the school musical...urgh...anyways... I know that the last chapter was a bit unrealistic, but hey, its fiction right? So bear with me! on with the show!!  
  
~*~  
  
Lillian just walked somberly besides Ana Maria. How she hated Tortuga... but how she loved Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Right... off to Tortuga..."  
  
~*~  
  
Lillian, Jack, Ana Maria and Gibbs walked into one of Tortuga's taverns. It was like walking into a moving mess. Pirates were fighting rather violently almost everywhere in the pub, and those that weren't fighting, were either too drunk to fight, or had had around three or four whores on their lap a piece. The very sight of it all was disgusting.  
  
"Ugh... must we come here?" asked Lillian  
  
"Why luv I'm surprised at ye! This here pub's got the finest rum in all of Tortuga. Now where's that barmaid?" said Jack, he weaved through the moving crowd, expertly ducking out of the way of a few punches being swung near him. None of them had any trouble ducking out of the way. They were used to it. Jack looked around for an empty table for them to sit on. The only thing they found however, was a table with one man, passed out, with his cup of rum spilt all over the table. Jack prodded the man on the shoulder. Nothing. Jack then made a move as if to go away, and turned around quickly and yelled in his ear. The man didn't move. He was out cold. Jack shrugged and pushed the man off the chair onto the floor. That man could have slept through a war.  
  
"All yours mate" said Jack to Gibbs. They all took their seats and sat down. They were just about to begin a conversation, when a petite redheaded woman with a bust from here to the Philippines made her way over to their table. Jack was about to open his mouth to say something to Gibbs, when Gibbs gave him a warning look and nodded his head to the left. Jack looked to his left. The redheaded woman was standing right next to him, a frown upon her caked-up face. Jack grinned and stood up from his chair, and tipped his hat to her.  
  
"Katherine..."  
  
Katherine looked at him for a bit, then a small smile crept up on her lips. Before Jack could say another word, she smacked him with every ounce of power she had in her little body, and stalked off.  
  
"Now I definitely know I didn't deserve that... I just don't understand women... but then again, who can?" he said to Gibbs  
  
"Careful who ye say that in front of Cap'n" said Ana Maria  
  
"What? All I'm saying is that men cant figure out you're little mood swings all by his onsies! Believe me, I've tried..."  
  
"Careful Jack..." said Gibbs "You know better'n me not to anger a woman. Tis bad luck to bring a woman on board. Two, worse. Two angry ones and we may as well sink th'Pearl!"  
  
"That's a stupid superstition Gibbs. It's no worse to bring a woman on board than to bring a man... after all, at least we know what were doing." Said Lillian, grinning at Ana Maria.  
  
"Jack, lets just drink up some rum an' have a good time, right?" said Gibbs.  
  
Jack looked at Lillian. She was staring daggers at him. 'Women...always sticking up for one another... I can never win...' he thought. The bar-maid made her way over to them.  
  
"Whadd'lya have darlin's?" she said. She was a rather thin woman with brown hair tied up in an untidy bun. Her breasts were in danger of spilling out as well, and she looked as if a few men had attempted to frisk her when she walked by.  
  
"Four pints of yer finest rum luv, and make it quick, if you please..." said Jack, smiling at the woman.  
  
The woman made her way back to the bar, almost getting frisked a few times by two or three pirate men. Jack was a different story. In almost no time, three of the many whores in the pub made their way, swaying their hips over to Jack. The first one had light brown, medium length hair and dark brown eyes. She was alright looking. The second one was pretty much the same, but a bit shorter. But the third one sucked the breath right out of Jack. She was a semi-tall, slender woman, with long, straight, ebony black hair and beautiful gray eyes. Lillian had to admit, that even for a whore, this woman was really beautiful. It didn't help that she had the perfect figure too. She began to sweet talk Jack, whispering sweet nothings into Jack's ear, playing with his dread locks. The other two girls got up and left to find other men for the night when they saw their competition.  
  
"Hello luv, and what might your name be?" said Jack, with more charisma than any man could ever wish for.  
  
"Anna..." she teased. "So Captain Sparrow, y'look a bit..." she shot a glare at Lillian and Ana Maria. "...bored here. Whatdd'ya say to a bit of company?" she cooed. Anna then sat on Jack's lap. They went on talking and flirting like that for what seemed to be ages. But Jack didn't do it because he liked this Anna woman. Sure, he, like any other man on the face of the Earth, thought she was beautiful. But in Jack's eyes, she was only second best. He loved Lillian. He loved her more than he had ever loved anything in the entire world. He just wasn't entirely prepared to tell her. He feared rejection. He didn't want to get his heart stomped on the way Benjamin's father did. So he turned to Anna, hoping he would numb the feelings he had for Lillian, even if just for a moment. After a good while of sweet talking, Anna looked deep into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, a seductive grin playing across her features. She inclined her head side ways, and Jack moved in for the kill. He brushed his lips against hers before going in completely and kissing her forcefully. He put an arm around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him, and his other hand played gently with her hair. Anna cupped both her hands behind his neck. There was hardly any space left between them. And there was hardly any space for the tears that were filling in Lillian's eyes.  
  
Lillian looked down, trying her very hardest not to cry. But the space in her eyes was soon filled and two glistening tears slid down her cheeks. Thank God that Ana Maria and Gibbs were talking amongst themselves and didn't notice. Lillian quickly brushed away the tears and drank the rest of her rum all at once. Bad idea, since there was more than half a pint left. But she needed to drink it. She needed to lose all sense of pain and hurt, if only for a moment. She was to drown her sorrows tonight. Lillian's head began to spin, and she was thankful for it. She spotted the bar-maid and quickly signaled for her to come over. When she did, Lillian ordered another pint of rum. The bar-maid looked first at Lillian's tear filled eyes, then to the empty pint of rum, and then to Anna and Jack, who were still all over each other. Understanding everything, the bar-maid smiled sadly at Lillian.  
  
"Sure darlin', an' this one's on the house..." The bar-maid then took the empty cup and went off to the bar to fill it.  
  
When Lillian looked back at Anna and Jack, they were no longer kissing. Well, Anna wasn't kissing anyways. She was giggling softly, playing with Jack's hair, while he left a trail of kisses along her neck and collar bone. Anna looked at Lillian, and became overjoyed at the sight of Lillian's tear-filled eyes. She then went back to Jack, and began to kiss him all over again. Lillian hated her.  
  
The bar-maid came along with the second pint of rum for Lillian and walked away. Lillian drank at least a third of it in one gulp. Her head began to swim and spin a bit more violently, but it didn't matter. It's what she wanted anyways. But in her state of being, it took her a while to notice the man staring at her. He was across the noisy hall, standing and smiling at her. He was around twenty five years of age or so, with sandy blond semi- long hair and piercing gray eyes, much like Anna's. He was rather good looking. 'He's not Jack though...' Lillian thought bitterly. He then walked over to Lillian's table, pulled up a chair and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey..." he said. "name's Christopher...Chris for short... and you?" he said. He sounded quite proper, as if he had just deserted the royal navy for piracy.  
  
"Lillian..."  
  
"Nice name..." he said. Lillian was rather uncomfortable around this man. He didn't seem like a bad person, he just... he wasn't Jack, that's all. Chris scooted his chair closer to Lillian and put his arm around her. If Lillian felt uncomfortable before, it was nothing compared to how she was feeling now. "Now, Lillian, how about you and me go over to this nice little...house I have here...I'm sure to make it worth your while..." she whispered into her ear. His breath sent cold, unpleasant chills down her spine.  
  
"I'd rather not thank you, I'm no whore, but there are plenty to go around, go find someone else..." she replied, trying to pry him off her. But men never seem to take the hint.  
  
"Oh come on darling, soften up will ya?" he said, and leaned in to kiss her. His lips were about two inches from a protesting Lillian, when a swift movement from Jack put a sword between Chris and Jack's only love. Lillian sighed in relief, and then looked at Jack. Anna was still on his lap, he still had one arm around her, and his red bandanna was askew, but he looked angrier than she had ever seen him.  
  
"Now, mate, I believe the lady told ye t'back off...don't make her ask ye twice, or I'll answer for her, savvy?"  
  
Chris glared at Jack, and then spoke, a horrible grin coming over his face.  
  
"And this coming from a man who sleeps with every woman he can find whenever he's in town, has no idea what it is to love and be loved, and has no real emotion whatsoever..."  
  
Now Jack didn't really mind the crack at him for sleeping with many women every time he was in town. He found this rather funny actually. But what Chris said about not knowing what it is to love hit him hard. Jack's cold hard look faltered for a moment, but he quickly pulled himself together.  
  
"And my lack of emotion is what will keep me from having pity on ye when I kill ye, which I will, if you don't back off..."  
  
A deafening silence followed these words. Jack and Chris just glared at each other for what seemed like hours, and then Chris removed his arm from Lillian's waist and stood up.  
  
"I guess Jack Sparrow can't do with just ONE whore a night... can he?" were Chris' parting words. He walked away from the table and disappeared into the crowd. Lillian watched him leave, and then turned her eyes to Jack.  
  
Jack had gotten incredibly jealous at the sight of Lillian with another man. He knew he wasn't one to speak, having Anna on his lap at the moment, and he was well aware of how hypocritical he was being. But Jack hated Chris with a passion. As soon as Chris left, Jack turned to look at Lillian. When she faced him, she noticed there was something about her that was different, but he couldn't quite point out what it was. Her hair hadn't changed. It was still its usual light red vibrant, sunset colored self. Everything about her seemed the same, but then he noticed...  
  
Her eyes were emerald green...  
  
'Aren't her eyes blue?' he thought to himself. But there they were, two emerald orbs staring back at him. 'Maybe they were green all along... I think I've just had too much rum...' He shrugged off the thoughts of Lillian's eyes, deciding he had just been seeing them wrong all along. Lillian lowered her gaze, and Jack turned his attentions back to Anna.  
  
Lillian's gaze left Jack for a moment, and she muttered a thank you to him. When he didn't reply, she looked up, only to find his hands pulling Anna closer to him, closing the gap between his body and Anna's, kissing her feverishly. Lillian felt new tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
What Lillian didn't know was that by doing so, Jack was only trying to get rid of his jealousy. To Jack, Anna was like rum. The more you take in, the less pain you feel, and the less the problems of your world matter. Lillian seemed to have learned this from Jack, because she had become quite attached to her pint of rum. She gulped down the rest of her rum, and was over come with dizziness worse than she had ever imagined. Suddenly, being in the pub made her feel sick, and stuffy. She needed some fresh air. She needed to see the ocean. So she got up to walk out the door.  
  
"Where are ye goin'?" asked Ana Maria. She and Gibbs had been so immersed in their conversation, neither of them had noticed what had been happening.  
  
"Out for some air...be *hic* back in a sec luv..." replied Lillian, and she stumbled all the way out of the pub.  
  
Once she was outside, she felt a whole lot better. The fresh air made her less dizzy, though she was still wobbling around quite a bit. She had lower tolerance for the drink than she thought. But it didn't matter. In the distance, she saw the Black Pearl, and she stumbled across the sandy beach towards it, when she realized she couldn't possibly row out to it on her own. Not in her condition. So she took off her boots, with great difficulty as she kept missing her foot, and sat down on the warm sand, the waves lapping at her feet. She felt dizzy sitting, so she lied down, and stared up at the night sky.  
  
She couldn't have counted the number of stars if she had been given a million years to do so. And being drunk made it worse, for she saw two of everything. She sighed up to the night sky, and smiled, two tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes...  
  
"...Jack..."  
  
~*~  
  
Sniffles! I loved writing that. I hope you guys liked it to!! Please Read and Review! -RedHandedLillian 


	7. He Gave Her Freedom

~*Flashback*~  
  
"I'm sorry Lillian but there's nothing I can do!"  
  
"How could you sell me off on a slave ship mother!?"  
  
"I have no money Lillian! It's for the best!"  
  
"For the best for YOU, you mean!!!"  
  
A fifteen-year-old woman was standing inside a very small, disheveled room. She had shoulder length, wavy, sunset red hair and brilliant green eyes. The room was rather plain, having only a table and two chairs on one side and an old bed on the other. She hated this room. Or, rather, "house" as her mother called it. This was no house. This small room had become a prison to Lillian over the past fifteen years. But she had decided she would no longer subject herself to this torture. She needed to be free. She was going to run away. Away from her horrid life, her horrid mother, and the horrid proposition her mother had just made to her.  
  
An older woman, supposedly in her late thirties, was sitting on the so- called bed. Her once beautiful face looked tired and worn. Her sea blue eyes were dull and lifeless, and her light brown hair was beginning to gray. She had her head in her hands and looked as if she had just explained something for the six hundredth time. The stress was beginning to show.  
  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me..." said the mother. She had known her decision would not go well with her daughter. But she had no choice. She didn't have the money to pay for food, clothes, or the house. If it could even be called a house. Prostitution didn't pay much for her anymore. Sure, it was big business in Tortuga, but she was aging, and Tortuga had plenty fresh new young ladies willing to take pirate men to bed with them coming in every day. Nobody wanted to sleep with and aging woman. She needed the money, and this was the only way her daughter might survive. But, being a selfish whore at heart, she did it more because it was the only way she would survive.  
  
"So what... that's it? You're just gonna sell me off to some slave ship!?"  
  
"Unless you want to make some extra money for us and become a 'lady of the night' as it were-"  
  
"Never... I, unlike you mother, have some dignity..."  
  
Lillian's mother looked at her daughter coldly.  
  
"Well I guess there's not much for me to do for you then is there?" was her mother's cold reply. Lillian glared at her mother. She had never felt such hatred in her life.  
  
"I hate you..." she whispered  
  
"Do NOT speak to me like that Lillian Simmons-"  
  
"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT MY LAST NAME IS?! I HAVE NO FATHER! I HAVE NO LAST NAME! MY LAST NAME WILL NOT BE 'SIMMONS' IF I CAN HELP IT!"  
  
"WELL YOU CAN'T HELP IT! IT WAS YOUR FATHER'S LAST NAME AND SO IT SHALL BE YOURS!" retorted her mother  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY FATHER'S LAST NAME WAS?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET HIS FIRST NAME! YOU'RE JUST A WHORE MOTHER! SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE MATTERS NOTHING TO YOU! YOU JUST BED MEN AND HARDLY EVEN REMEMBER WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN LOVED, AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! AND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT IS TO MAKE LOVE TO SOMEONE AND ACTUALLY CARE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS TO LOVE! BECAUSE I CAN SURE AS HELL TELL THAT YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU EITHER!"  
  
Tears began to well up in the eyes of the strong willed young woman. But Lillian needed to get this out. No holding back. She was leaving, and there was much to be said.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKE MOTHER?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SOME DRUNKEN PIRATE GOT YOU PREGNANT AND YOU HAD ME! I WAS JUST A MISTAKE! I MATTER AS MUCH TO YOU AS THOSE PIRATE MEN DO!"  
  
"...That's not true..." said her mother, rather offhandedly.  
  
"OH SHUT UP MOTHER YES IT IS! ITS OBVIOUS IT IS! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO ME ON THIS SLAVE SHIP! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SLAVE OWNING MEN DO TO WOMEN WHO AREN'T WILLING TO STRIP THEMSELVES OF DIGNITY? THEY RAPE WOMEN! IF YOU SEND ME ON THAT SLAVE SHIP, THOSE MEN WILL RAPE ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN! AND IF I DON'T DIE FROM THAT, I'LL DIE FROM THE WORK! BUT THAT DOESN'T SEEM TO MATTER TO YOU AT ALL, DOES IT?!"  
  
"Of course it matters..." she said carelessly.  
  
"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SELLING ME OFF TO A SLAVE SHIP?! WHY MUST I PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKE?! I REFUSE TO BE SOLD OFF INTO SLAVERY MOTHER! I'M NOT SOME OBJECT OR TREASURE TO BE PAID FOR! YOU WANT MONEY TO PAY FOR FOOD? YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY THROUGH ME!"  
  
"IT'S THE ONLY WAY EITHER OF US WILL LIVE LILLIAN!"  
  
"WELL SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU MOTHER, BUT MAKE YOUR OWN MONEY! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY HELP FROM ME! GO FIND SOME OTHER FILTHY SCALLYWAG TO SLEEP WITH! JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HAVE ANOTHER CHILD! IT'S BEST NOT TO PUT ANYONE ELSE THROUGH THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH!"  
  
Lillian strode across the tiny room and gathered what little belongings she had. They weren't many, just an extra shirt and some gold. She put the gold inside her pocket and slipped the extra shirt over her head, and walked over to the door. But Lillian's mother was determined to leave her daughter with something that would help her.  
  
Sure, everyone knew that Lillian's mother was a whore, but what they didn't know was that she had often experimented with witchcraft. She decided she would leave her daughter with something she could use. She knew her daughter was very passionate about love, and she had always been determined to find her true love. Muttering an incantation under her breath, Lillian's mother walked over to her daughter and spun her daughter around to face her. She placed her palm on her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Let go of me..." said Lillian. Her mother backed away a bit and removed her hand from her daughter's forehead. When Lillian opened her eyes, they were no longer emerald green, but the same sea blue color of her mother's.  
  
"Goodbye Mother..."  
  
Lillian opened the door and walked out, making sure to slam it behind her. Lillian's mother did not get the chance to tell her daughter, that when her true love fell in love with her, he would see her eyes for their true color. Otherwise, people saw them to be blue.  
  
Lillian walked out into the night, and made her way over to the taverns and pubs. When she got close, the familiar sound of drunken pirates, fighting men, and "ladies of the night" met her ears. She had to find a nice, decent someone to take her aboard their ship. Preferably a woman. But she knew women pirate captains were as rare as the blue moon.  
  
She walked into a particularly overcrowded bar, and sat down at the nearest empty table. She beckoned the barmaid to come over, and ordered half a pint of rum. When the woman disappeared into the crowd, Lillian sat back in her chair and put her feet up on the table. She closed her eyes and rested, when she felt someone sit down on the chair next to her. When she opened her eyes, a strange, yet pleasing sight greeted her.  
  
Sitting in front of her was a young man, seemingly only around eighteen or nineteen years old. He had semi-long nearly black hair, some of it in dreadlocks. It wasn't as long as the hair of some of the men in the tavern. It came down to just below his eyes. He was wearing a red, worn out bandanna and a dark brown tri-cornered hat. He had a mustache and a beard, but they weren't long or anything. His chocolate brown eyes were outlined with kohl, and he was dressed in the most obvious pirate outfit she had ever seen.  
  
"Mind if I sit with ye?" he said.  
  
Lillian smiled at him. He was rather good looking. She nodded, and the barmaid soon brought Lillian her drink.  
  
"So what's your name luv?" the boy asked  
  
"Lillian S- err... Tremaine... Lillian Tremaine..." she refused to use her so-called "fathers" last name. Tremaine was a nice name.  
  
"Alright Lillian. What's a lady such as y'self doing in a nasty tavern such as this one?"  
  
"Running away" she said. For some reason, she knew she could trust this boy.  
  
"Ah... in need of a crew to take ye in? Well sorry luv but I can't help ye there... I'm just part of the crew aboard the Scavenger. But I have a few friends that might be able t'do something for you..."  
  
"That would be rather nice..." Lillian smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. He had a very nice smile. Lillian and the boy sat in silence while she drank the rest of her rum. When she was finished, the boy walked her out of the tavern, onto the sand. Once they were outside, the boy looked up, and sighed sadly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lillian  
  
"Nothing luv, it's just I've never really seen a night were there are many stars out..."  
  
"What? But you live on the sea! Surely you've seen one really starry night- "  
  
"Nop, haven't, mates tell me its unbelievable though. I always spend me nights either sleepin' or working below deck, scrubbin' at the mold..." he said, and laughed. He wrapped his arms around Lillian, and looked up at the night sky. He was right, there weren't many stars out.  
  
"Now lets see what I can do to get ye on a ship..." he said. The boy look Lillian's hand in his, and she didn't object. They walked to the docks, and the boy told Lillian to wait for a bit while her went and talked to some of his friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"John, this girl, Lillian Tremaine, she's a run away. She need a ship to go aboard, savvy?" said the boy to the other man.  
  
"Mate, ye know I never take women on me ship, they're bad luck!"  
  
"Look, you remember, I was a runaway once, I know where she's comin' from..."  
  
"Why'd she runaway anyhow?"  
  
"I don't know mate... but it mus' be som'n bad. Look, ye owe me one mate. Let's not forget you and the little incident with the gov'nor of Port Royal..."  
  
Captain Ryder's face lit up. "Right, I still owe ye for that."  
  
"Saved your scrawny neck from the gallows, didn't I? You owe me big time, savvy? Now Miss Tremaine's got no place else to go, and I wanna help her out, ye get me? Can't ye just take her aboard yer crew? I'm sure she can work an' all. She looks nothing like the other bonnie lasses runnin' around this whore palace."  
  
Captain Ryder thought for a moment. He didn't really like the idea much, taking a woman on board a ship and all. But he had no choice. He was in the boy's debt big time. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't even be standing at this spot right now. He figured having a woman on board couldn't be as bad as they said. A grin spread over his face.  
  
"Ryder!" said the boy. "You best not be thinkin' of making her bed ye! She's too good for that..."  
  
"How on earth would ye know? Ye've only just met her!"  
  
"I just know mate...som'thin' about her...anyways, ye best not try anything on her, 'cuz I hear ye did, you can say goodbye when you next need help from the gallows..."  
  
"Alright! I get it! nothin' fancy..."  
  
"Good" said the boy, and he and Ryder walked over to the nervous Lillian.  
  
"Lillian Tremaine, I'd like ye t'meet a good friend of mine, Captain Jonathan Ryder. He's agreed to take you on board his ship, the Blue Diamond. He'll take care of ye, I trust him." Said the boy, beaming at Lillian. Captain Ryder walked off to tell his crew of the new addition they would be having.  
  
"Thank you so much..." said Lillian to the boy  
  
"It was nothing luv..."  
  
He smiled at her, and Captain Ryder soon returned.  
  
"Everything's set. You caught us just in time; we're just about to set sail. Come on now Miss Tremaine, I'll show ye where ye'll be stayin'" said Captain Ryder  
  
Lillian walked up to the ship. This ship was freedom to her, and she owed it all to the boy on the dock.  
  
"Thank you!" she said to him once again  
  
"Good luck luv! Oy! Ryder! Ye best take care of her! Or I'll have your neck, savvy?"  
  
Captain Ryder laughed. "Raise the anchor! Hoist the sails! Come on you lazy scoundrels! Get a move on!"  
  
The ship began to move, and Lillian stayed on the side, staring back into the chocolate brown eyes of the boy who had given her freedom. She knew she would always remember him, but she realized she didn't know his name.  
  
"What's your name!?" she yelled back at him. The boy smiled at her, and called out  
  
"Jack Sparrow, luv, but call me Jack!"  
  
"Jack..." she whispered  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Lillian Tremaine bolted up to a sitting position one the Tortuga sand. She had fallen asleep on the beach. She had forgotten the boy! The boy who gave her freedom was Jack! She hadn't recognized Jack at all! All those years ago! He had shorter hair! How could she have forgotten!? But ever since Jack saved her from the ocean, she knew there was something familiar about him. Jack Sparrow had saved her life before. He was the boy from Tortuga. He gave her freedom. And she had forgotten. Perhaps he had forgotten as well  
  
She needed to know...  
  
She needed to find Ana Maria... \  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Lillian has no idea that she has a spell on her by the way... I never said she knew, just thought I should clear that up...  
  
I guess that explains a bit, don't it!? Yey! Oh sigh...please read and review To all my lovely good reviewers!  
  
Tresckow: Nana!!! You didn't tell me this was you!!! Oy Vay!!! alex!!! you're evil!!! nana malo!! sssh!!! Don't say it!!!  
  
K.Sparrow: I always love your reviews! Yey! I'm glad u liked the last chapter!  
  
Depprulz: Hehe, I aim to please. It was a really emotional chapter to write. Glad u liked it!  
  
Mort-Raine-Luv: I LOVED your review! It was funny! Omg...you added me to your favorites list?! EEE!!! *HUGS YOU* ~crack~ Oh no, I broke another reviewer...  
  
To the rest of you! Love you all! Keep reviewing! 


	8. Love and War

A/N: Hey people! So sorry I didn't update sooner. I should be able to list my boyfriend as an extracurricular activity on my college applications... Anyways, just thought I should let you know that I changed a little insy winsy part of the last chapter. Her mother didn't want to sell her into piracy, her mother wanted to sell her into slavery... well now that that's settled, on with the show!  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Lillian Tremaine bolted up to a sitting position one the Tortuga sand. She had fallen asleep on the beach. She had forgotten the boy! The boy who gave her freedom was Jack! She hadn't recognized Jack at all! All those years ago! He had shorter hair! How could she have forgotten!? But ever since Jack saved her from the ocean, she knew there was something familiar about him. Jack Sparrow had saved her life before. He was the boy from Tortuga. He gave her freedom. And she had forgotten. Perhaps he had forgotten as well  
  
She needed to know...  
  
She needed to find Ana Maria...  
  
~*~  
  
Lillian tried her hardest to stand up, but being in the state that she was in, this proved to be a little difficult. The first time she stood, her head spun so badly she swung around and fell face down in the ocean. She pushed herself us a sputtered out sand and water, and crawled back to the dry sand. 'I better wait 'till my head stops spinning' she thought.  
  
She lied down face up on the sand, and stared at the sky. She noticed the incredible amount of stars there were that night. She had noticed before, but she had been thinking too deeply of Jack to really appreciate it. She had always loved starry nights, because she learned to appreciate them more once she met a young boy pirate who had never really seen one. She had thought about Jack every night she was on Captain Ryder's ship. He had saved her life, and every night she could, she would gaze up at the night sky, thanking him. If she was to be with him on a starry night, she would show him. Not because he hadn't seen one since they last met. He'd obviously have seen one by now. No, she would show him to prove to him that she didn't forget him. She gazed at the stars a little while longer, and then heard the very soft treading of feet on the sand.  
  
"Need some help gettin' up?" said Ana Maria. A sad smile played across her features, and she extended a hand to Lillian, who gratefully took it, as she was in desperate need of help to get her on her feet.  
  
"Where's Jack?" asked Lillian, not really wanting to know the answer  
  
"I think he went off t'bed with the woman in the pub..."  
  
Lillian's face fell, and she sighed.  
  
"If I may be so bold as to say, but for a pirate, you're quite soft..." said Ana Maria. Lillian stared at her, bemused.  
  
"What I mean is that yer really, sort of sensitive for a pirate..."  
  
"Ah... well, I never was until now..."  
  
Ana Maria arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You see, I never really gave my heart away before Ana Maria. I usually close myself off to people. Especially to men. But now...it's just different with Jack..." Lillian paused for a bit, and glanced at Ana Maria, expecting her to be looking at her as if she was crazy. But Ana Maria's face showed a combination of worry, sadness, and confusion.  
  
"I don't open up to people much, Ana Maria, because when I do, this is the kind of thing that happens..."  
  
Ana Maria gazed sadly at Lillian, and gave her a small hug.  
  
"It'll be alright... Jack's just... really stupid sometimes..." said Ana Maria "I'll leave you to yer thoughts..." and she walked away, leaving Lillian to sit back down and gaze at the night sky once again. She felt her dizziness fading away as she lie there, thinking about Jack, when she fell into a daydream.  
  
~*~ Day Dream ~*~  
  
Lillian was at the helm of the Black Pearl, steering it, and behind her, Jack Sparrow had his hands placed on hers, steering the ship with her. Lillian was wearing the black pearl and diamond pendant necklace that Jack had given her and they were riding out into the horizon.  
  
"Beautiful sunset, isn't it luv?" said Jack  
  
"Mhmm..."  
  
Jack tilted his head down and kissed Lillian's neck gently. She felt chills spreading all throughout her body, starting at the base of her neck where Jack had kissed her. She felt his hands encircle her from behind, his fingers tracing mesmerizing circles on her abdomen. She moved her right hand up and held the back of Jack's neck. He stopped kissing her and moved away one small step, just enough so that he could face her properly, but not enough to break their embrace. She looked deep into his eyes and her heart began to race. He inclined his head slightly to the left, and his face began to inch closer to hers. She could almost hear her heart, as it began to race faster as their lips got closer. Finally, only an inch of air was separating them.  
  
~*~ End Day Dream~*~  
  
"I don't think it's such a good idea for ye to just lie on a Tortuga beach alone luv..."  
  
Lillian darted up to a sitting position, her heart racing. Her dream, it had seemed so real. She looked up to Jack, who was standing beside her. For a minute, she just stared blankly at him, and then, remembering that he ahs stopped her from kissing him in her dream, she took a handful of sand and threw it as his face as hard as she could.  
  
"Bloody hell woman!!! What in th'seven hells was that for!?" Said Jack, completely taken aback by Lillian's sudden outburst.  
  
"Help me up Sparrow..."  
  
"Are you mad?! Help you up?! After ye threw sand in me face? I should make you walk th'plank..."  
  
"You'll do no such thing you slimy scallywag! Now be a gentleman and help me up!"  
  
"Not on your life luv..."  
  
"Well fine then, go! Maybe ANNA needs some help undoing her bodice! What do I care what you do?"  
  
"What business is it of yours what I do 'round here anyways?"  
  
"None! That's why I said I don't care what you do!"  
  
"Yer bloody impossible!"  
  
"Well it's not impossible to help me up at least!"  
  
Jack knew this kind of thing could go on forever. He figured it might be best to just help her up onto her feet. Then she could go wherever she pleased and leave him be. The emotional torture of being around her was getting worse. That's why he had Anna waiting for him at the whorehouse. Jack extended his hand to Lillian, and she took it. He pulled her up, but since she was still a little tipsy, she stumbled forward and tripped. But Jack caught her. Their lips were mere inches apart. ' This is just like in my dream...' thought Lillian.  
  
Jack found himself holding up a not-so-sober Lillian, staring deeply into her emerald green eyes. He wondered how he did not notice their color before. They were gorgeous. 'No they're not...' he thought to himself 'Gorgeous is the understatement of the century...'  
  
Neither of them knew how much time had passed. A few seconds, minutes, hours... But the awkward silence was broken when Jack cleared his throat. Lillian moved away reluctantly.  
  
"I should get goin'... I have...er... some things to do-"said Jack  
  
"Right... Musn't keep Anna waiting..." Lillian said, her anger building up inside of her. She looked away from Jack, towards the open sea.  
  
"Right... see you on the pearl tomorro' then?"  
  
"Yeah... sure..."  
  
And before his nerve had left him, Jack planted a gentle, small and swift kiss on Lillian's cheek, smiled, and walked back to the mess that was Tortuga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me Lil' bittersweet chappie, sorry it took so long people! Hope you liked it! To all me lovely reviewers!  
  
Rachel Sparrow: You should re read the last chapter... I changed a few things that might make it a lot more believable for you. Thanks for the review! Don't worry, how Lillian finds out about the spell comes out later... patience is a virtue (God I hate it when people say that)  
  
Loviet: Hehe, I left you hanging!? Well here you go! More chappie!! Thanks for reviewing  
  
Clueless-Patty: I promised myself I wouldn't ask for the story behind your name but u must tell me! Thanks for the review!  
  
Eccentric Banshee: One of my favorite review giver person thingies! Wow, I speak horrible English! ( Anyways... Thanks so much for the review! I recommended your story, "Jade" to a friend of mine. She says she really liked it! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to read your latest! I've just been so busy, but I promise I will and I'll review too!! Please don't bash my head in yet! I updated!!! Spare me!!!  
  
Chaotic Jinx: Ah... another great reviewer person thingy! I loved your review! Funniness! Hehe  
  
Anyways! Keep reviewing my people! I love you all!!!  
  
~RedhandedLillian 


	9. Rejection and Redemption

Hey! Now you see why it took me so long to update. I wrote these two chapters as one originally, but at the last minute, decided to divide them in 2... hehehe anyways... Sorry to keep ye waiting lads! But on with the show!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Right... see you on the pearl tomorro' then?"  
  
"Yeah... sure..."  
  
And before his nerve had left him, Jack planted a gentle, small and swift kiss on Lillian's cheek, smiled, and walked back to the mess that was Tortuga.  
  
~*~  
  
Lillian touched the spot on her cheek where Jack had kissed her. Had he really just kissed her? Why the hell did he just kiss her? She felt as if she was going to faint. Jack had just kissed her. True, it was just the cheek; nothing special... but just the fact that he had kissed her caused so much.  
  
She was happy because... well... why wouldn't she be? She was completely in love with Jack. Who wouldn't be happy?  
  
But she knew that's just the way Jack acted with women, and she would never be anything more to him. But it was such a gentle kiss... 'What am I saying? It was just a kiss on the cheek! No big deal...' she thought. 'One bloody kiss on the cheek means nothing to him. He might as well give one to Ana Maria and it would mean nothing... Ana Maria always gets to spend so much time with him, It's not fair... Wait a minute... What? I can't be angry with Ana Maria! She has nothing to do with this! I'm going insane...'  
  
Why in the seven hells would Jack ever even consider kissing her in any way? He just decided to kiss her out of the blue? Nevertheless, Jack had kissed her, and out of his own free will too. 'Must I remind myself again that it was only a kiss on the cheek! Nothing more!'  
  
Why did he insist on torturing her this way!? Of course, he had no idea of what he was doing... but still! Why? All she had been able to think about for the past few days was Jack! And now he had just hurt her and saved her all at the same time.  
  
'I feel as if I'm standing on the edge of a cliff, and beyond the cliff, suspended in mid air just a few feet away from me, is Jack. He's close enough for me to see every flawless detail of him, but too far away for me to reach him...' thought Lillian. 'And if I take one more step off of that cliff, that is, if I tell him how I feel, two things may happen. If he loves me, I'll be walking on air and I'll be able to walk right into his arms. If he doesn't, I'll fall...'  
  
Happiness, sadness, confusion, anger, jealousy, shock, surprise, and love... She was feeling every emotion that had ever been felt. She fell in love, and felt everything that came along with it., and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow was trying to find his rum. No, not the kind that can be drunk. By rum, he meant Anna. He weaved through the crowd of drunken fighting pirates towards the whorehouse where he agreed to meet Anna. After having a few random punches swung at or near him, he found it. It was near the shore, just as he had remembered. It had plenty of rooms, some were lit on the inside, others weren't, and from nearly every room you could hear both women and men, screaming in the pleasure they either paid or were paid for. Jack walked past the man standing at the door, and gave him a brisk smile.  
  
"Well, back again are we Jack?"  
  
"Aw, I knew yed miss me Wilks..."  
  
"Not on yer life mate. So, which woman 'as the pleasure of bedding the infamous Jack Sparrow tonight?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow mate, and the woman would be Anna..."  
  
Wilks gaped at Jack. "Bloody hell mate, ye know how many men come 'ere a day to try to get her? Hardly any o' them can pay the rate! Finest woman in the Spanish Main, she is... and the most expensive one too..."  
  
"Heh... I'm sure I can manage." Said Jack, purposely jingling the pouch in his pocket, holding numerous stolen coins. He grinned at Wilks. "I'll see ye around..."  
  
Jack walked past Wilks into the whorehouse and followed Anna's directions. He climbed the steps three floors up to the top floor. When he finally got to the landing, he nearly tripped over a whore kissing a pirate man on the floor.  
  
"Apologies" he said, and put his hands in a praying sort of fashion and nodded. Well, sort of nodded anyways. Grinning, he turned right at the long outstretched hallway and walked all the way to the end, where he found a beautifully carved mahogany door.  
  
'No whore makes this much money...' he thought to himself. 'She'd have to be a sex goddess to be able to pay for this door...' he grinned and gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in..."  
  
Jack walked in to see one of the most beautiful sights that could be seen in a whorehouse. Anna was lying down on a marvelous four-poster bed on top of the softest looking silky red sheets. She was wearing a black silk corset, enhancing her assets nicely, with black transparent stockings attached with straps to her black silk knickers. The only thing she had to even semi-cover her was a transparent back robe, carelessly and erotically draped around her. Her ebony black hair was held up with a finely carved mahogany hairpiece.  
  
'She obviously gets paid a lot for this...' thought Jack. He had never seen a sexier sight, except... 'Lillian...' he thought. 'No! She's hurt you enough! Don't think of her, think of Anna!'  
  
A grin crept over Jacks features, and he closed and locked the door to Anna's boudoir. She was lying down on her side, her head resting on her outstretched left arm while the other ran along her side, playing with the hem of her see through robe.  
  
"Come here darling..." she cooed. Jack didn't refuse. He walked briskly over to the bed and sat down. "No darling, lie down, you must be tired from all that rum... here, lie on the bed..."  
  
Jack obeyed. She was so incredibly sexy. 'She's not Lillian though... Oi! Stop thinking about Lillian! You 'ave Anna in front of you!'  
  
And he was thankful for it too. Anna crawled over to where Jack was and, kneeling, put one leg on each of his sides, straddling him. She removed her robe and let it slide onto the floor, and then took the finely carved hairpiece out, allowing her hair to cascade over her shoulders. Her gray eyes flashed with lust. She bent down, and kissed her captive Captain.  
  
Jack returned the kiss in full. Any man in the entire world would have done anything for this kiss. But something deep inside of Jack wasn't allowing him to enjoy Anna fully. Somehow, Jack wasn't having as much fun as he should have been having. Every moment he was kissing Anna, he was constantly thinking of Lillian.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
"Well fine then, go! Maybe ANNA needs some help undoing her bodice! What do I care what you do?"  
  
Lillian was throwing insults at Jack by the handful. He couldn't understand why she was so angry. What was going on?  
  
"What business is it of yours what I do 'round here anyways?" said Jack  
  
"None! That's why I said I don't care what you do!"  
  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
  
Lillian's words rang through his ears like the sound of a newly fired pistol. For a moment, he stopped kissing Anna. He felt guilty, being here with Anna, as if somehow, he was being unfaithful to Lillian. But that was preposterous! He wasn't involved with Lillian romantically. Well... he was in a way. He was in love with her. But she wasn't in love with him. He seriously needed to stop thinking of Lillian. He went back to kissing Anna, and she turned her back to him.  
  
"Help me out with these things Jack..." Anna said softly, referring to the black silk corset she was wearing. She turned her back to him, and Jack grinned beginning to untie the laces. He made sure to take them off slowly, savoring the vision of Anna's creamy soft skin being revealed with each undo of a lace.  
  
"Wait..." she said. "Before you continue, I want to do something..." she said. She turned to face him, and removed his coat and cotton white shirt, tossing them carelessly on the floor next to the bed. She ran her fingers over his well-toned abdomen, deliciously browned due to years of being in the sun. She pushed him back down on the bed gently and kissed him feverishly. Jack returned the kiss, trying desperately to undo the remaining laces of Anna's corset. But his memories stopped him...  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"I should get goin'... I have...er... some things to do-"said Jack  
  
"Right... Musn't keep Anna waiting..." Lillian said, looking away from Jack, towards the open sea. He could tell she was upset, but it couldn't possibly be over him... could it?  
  
"Right... see you on the pearl tomorro' then?"  
  
"Yeah... sure..."  
  
And before his nerve had left him, Jack planted a gentle, small and swift kiss on Lillian's cheek, smiled, and walked back to the whorehouse... this whorehouse...  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"Wait...stop..." said Jack  
  
Anna sat up, her body still straddling him, an inquiring look on her face.  
  
"I can't do this luv... I'm sorry..."  
  
"That's not what I heard Captain..." she said, wrapping one of his dreadlocks around her index finger, pulling him closer to her. In one expert move, she snapped the strap attaching the stocking on her right thigh to her knickers.  
  
"I think you can do this..." she said, and kissed him forcefully. She stopped only for a moment to remove his boots, then went right back to kissing him. Jack returned the kiss, and just as she was going to remove her other stocking, an image of a smiling Lillian Tremaine flashed before Jack's eyes.  
  
He pulled away, and shook himself mentally. 'Stop this Sparrow... not many men get a chance to be with Anna...' He went back to kissing her, helping her pull off her stockings completely. Jack lied back down on the bed, with Anna on top of him. She began to kiss his neck.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Jack pulled a thin necklace out of his pocket. On the chain was a black pearl pendant with a diamond setting. Jack placed the necklace around the neck of the woman in front of him and closed the small clasp. Lillian turned around to look at him and found him smiling at her.  
  
"Jack..." she breathed "How-"  
  
"It suits you luv. Thought ye might like it." He stammered. They gazed at each other for a moment. And then Lillian smiled.  
  
"Thank you Jack..." she whispered...  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"No!"  
  
Anna sat up, startled by Jack's sudden outburst.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I can't do this luv... I mean...I can, physically... but... I just can't...I'm sorry Anna."  
  
Jack got up and picked up his boots, putting them on. He couldn't do this with Anna... not with the memories and visions of Lillian flashing past him. But Anna wasn't going to give up so easily...  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" said Anna in a singsong, seductress voice. She walked over to Jack, determined to bring him back to the bed. He was famous around here. She wasn't about to blow her chance. She crawled off the bed and slowly walked to where Jack was and ran her hands up and down his chest. She pulled herself closer to him, closing every space between them, disappointment overcoming her when she found he wasn't aroused. Oh, she was going to make him beg for her. Her index finger traced a light path from his earlobe all the way down to the hem of his pants. She was going to move lower, but Jack stopped her. Normally, he would have let her, but the image of a smiling Lillian was burned onto his mind.  
  
"No luv... I have to go, savvy?"  
  
He gently pushed Anna off him, and pulled his shirt over his head. Gathering his coat and tri cornered hat, he left the room, without so much as a pleasant goodbye, and leaving a shocked and angry Anna behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack walked briskly out of the whorehouse. Men would call him crazy. Hardly any man ever got a chance to go to bed with Anna. She was the most expensive whore in the Spanish Main according to... well... everyone. But he didn't care. Anna would never match up to Lillian, and at that moment, Jack wanted nothing more than to be with Lillian. He made his way over to the docks, back to the Black Pearl. Just as he was going to take a right turn onto the docks, he saw a young woman lying down on the sand, and walked over to her.  
  
"Lillian? What're you still doin' here?"  
  
"Thinking..."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Never mind... I thought you'd still be with Anna..."  
  
"Hmm... I had other things on me mind... decided to just get a good night's sleep instead. Need help getting' up luv?"  
  
He extended a hand to her and she took it. Once she stood up, however, she nearly fell over again. Jack caught her around the waist, and noticed a shimmering small black pearl and diamond pendant hanging loosely around Lillian's neck. Smiling, he walked her back to the Black Pearl.  
  
~*~  
  
From up on the highest corner window of the whorehouse, Anna watched Jack help Lillian onboard his ship. She was dumbfounded. Never, ever in her life had a man rejected her, especially not for another woman. Furiously, she picked up her stockings and pulled them on, attaching them to her knickers with the straps. She grabbed her bottle of rum and took a long swig, sitting back at the window.  
  
"I won't be made a fool. No man rejects me and gets away with it... not if I can help it..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
O.o gee, don't you just hate Anna right now? But hey! Jack rejected her!!!!!!!! And in case you can't really picture the outfit I put Anna in, If you've seen Moulin Rouge, you know what I'm talking about. The one where they're in the elephant for the first time and Satine still thinks Christian is the Duke... If you haven't seen Moulin Rouge, then you're a sick deprived child and you need to rent it now! Hehe... and sorry to say this guys but it's not the last we see of Anna...Anyways, On to all my lovely reviewers...  
  
Chaotic Jinx: AAH! I'm sorry for not updating sooner!! I wrote these two chapters at the same time and then decided to split them!! Please don't hunt me down and gut me like a fish!!! I'm innocent! Innocent I swear!!! Thanks for reviewing my chapter! P.S. I got lots of chocolate for Easter Sunday too!! Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
ShadowAllured: Yey! I have a new frequent reviewer person thingy! Woot! Anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
Loviet: I know what you mean! In almost every POTC fic I read, Ana Maria is always this bitch! I hate that, she's so cool! Thanks for the review!  
  
Eccentric Banshee: You really thought the last chapter was brilliant!? THANK YOU SO MUCH! That made my day, when I read your review! I'm so serious! But don't try to guess what happens next... I'm making this as unpredictable as I can... hehe! Thanks so much for the review! I promise you as soon as the school musical is over I'll read and review your next story... again my apologies for not reading it yet... too busy... boyfriend, play, school.... Ugh.... Love ya!  
  
Jinxd n cursed: Thank you :D  
  
Clueless-Patty: Aww!! Don't cry! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ortain: Thank you! :D 


	10. Capture

He extended a hand to her and she took it. Once she stood up, however, she nearly fell over again. Jack caught her around the waist, and noticed a shimmering small black pearl and diamond pendant hanging loosely around Lillian's neck. Smiling, he walked her back to the Black Pearl.  
  
~*~  
  
From up on the highest corner window of the whorehouse, Anna watched Jack help Lillian onboard his ship. She was dumbfounded. Never, ever in her life had a man rejected her, especially not for another woman. Furiously, she picked up her stockings and pulled them on, attaching them to her knickers with the straps. She grabbed her bottle of rum and took a long swig, sitting back at the window.  
  
"I won't be made a fool. No man rejects me and gets away with it... not if I can help it..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How's about I cut a deal with ye... I want Lillian Tremaine and she's gonna be on board th'Black Pearl. Conveniently, yer part of that crew, are ye not?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, how's about I give ye one thousand doubloons for your troubles Duncan."  
  
Duncan's eyes grew wide. Never in his life had anyone offered him that much money. But here was this Christopher fellow, and he was offering him one thousand gold doubloons for...  
  
"What exactly is it ye want me t'do?" asked Duncan. Chris' smile grew wider.  
  
"I'll tell ye as soon as you agree to helpin' me out with this"  
  
"I don't know about this mate..."  
  
"One thousand gold doubloons..." said Christopher, tantalizing him with the amount  
  
"Now how does someone such as yerself get one thousand gold doubloons from anyways?"  
  
"Never you mind... will you do it?"  
  
Duncan thought for a while. If Jack ever found out that he was in any way involved with this scheme, he'd be sent strait to Davy Jones Locker as it were. But the prospect of one thousand gold doubloons was too much to refuse.  
  
"Give me the gold an' we have a deal..." said Duncan.  
  
Chris looked around quietly and got up, walking over to a bunch of pilled barrels that were in a corner on the other side of the pub. After a few minutes of searching around, her grasped the end of a well tied and hidden, medium sized cloth bag. It was heavy, but nothing he couldn't handle. Using both arms, he carried the bag over to the other side of the pub, and roughly placed it on the table.  
  
"That bag's too small t'hold one thousand doubloons mate." Said Duncan, eyeing Christopher suspiciously. But Christopher continued to grin at Duncan.  
  
"Well, that's because ye gets half the money first, and when were done, ye gets the other half." Said Christopher.  
  
Duncan grabbed the bag of gold over to him and undid the rope that was holding it closed, looking inside, he saw a generous amount of gold doubloons. There had to be at least five hundred in there. He smiled.  
  
"We have a deal..." said Duncan, obviously satisfied with the money in the bag. "Now ye tell me the plan Chris... The detailed one..."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Duncan walked back to the Black Pearl repeating the plan in his head over and over, making sure he knew what to do. If he messed this up, it would be the end of him. He walked over to the docks and toward the plank to the Black Pearl. He felt a little guilty about what he was going to do, but he wanted the money so much. One thousand gold doubloons! He could do anything he wanted! As long as Jack didn't find out that he did anything. He walked as silently as he could across the deck.  
  
Mr. Gibbs was on deck, obviously making sure no body came onboard without permission. When Duncan looked at him, he saw that Gibbs looked incredibly tired. He needed to get Gibbs out of the way.  
  
"Oy, Gibbs?"  
  
"Yeah mate..."  
  
"Blimey, ye look more tired than any man I've seen. Go ahead an get some sleep, I'll take over the watch fer now."  
  
"Thanks mate, I owe ye one..." said Gibbs, shaking Duncan's hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Duncan was holding a semi-large cloth bag. Her raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Where'd ye get that?" Gibbs asked Duncan. Duncan looked down to his side, noticing he was still holding the bag. 'Shit' thought Duncan.  
  
"Stole it o'course!" said Duncan. "Why else d'ye think I'm a pirate?"  
  
Gibbs laughed.  
  
"Right... see ye in the morn' then. Thanks mate." He said, and walked over to the downstairs crew cabins. Duncan watched him go, and as soon as Gibbs closed the door, Duncan breathed a sigh to relief. 'That was close...' he thought. 'Now, on t'business...'  
  
Cleverly hiding the sack of gold behind the piles of rope for the anchor, Duncan reached in his pocket, making sure he had the two things he would need tonight. Feeling both items inside his pockets, he sighed in relief once more. The two items were: a needle full of a sleeping poison, that would knock a person out for a few hours, but not kill them, and a note. These two items were critical for the plan to work. 'It has to work, or else I'm done fer...' He thought to himself.  
  
Silently, he crept over to Lillian and Ana Maria's room. Lillian used to sleep in the Captain's quarters. She had even asked him for a spare blanket and pillow when they first met. But somewhere along the line, tension increased between both of them, and Lillian decided to move into the room where they kept all their loot. At first the rest of the crew was worried she might rob them, but Jack moved all the gold out of that room into his. Of course, the men were still upset. Not only did they not get to sleep in the same place as Ana Maria, but not Lillian had evaded them as well.  
  
When Duncan reached the room, he silently opened the door. Lillian and Ana Maria were both sound asleep, each one sleeping on an opposite end of the small room. 'Thank God Ana Maria's a deep sleeper...' thought Duncan. He tiptoed over to Lillian's resting place and sat down beside her. Preparing himself for what he was about to do, he pulled out the needle and made sure the liquid was inside. He took her arm and stretched it out. She stirred. Before he lost his nerve, he drove the needle into the crook of her arm, causing her to wake up. She would have screamed from the pain. She wanted to, but the poison took its effect fast. Before she could even register what was happening, she felt herself overcome by blackness...  
  
~*~  
  
Duncan picked Lillian up off her bed and carried her outside of the room. Ana Maria was still sound asleep. Closing the door silently, he walked out on deck and placed Lillian on the floor for a moment. It was time for the second part of his assignment.  
  
He made his way over to the Captain's room, and gently opened the door. Jack was lying on his bed, and empty bottle of rum on the floor by his side, passed out. Quietly, Duncan pulled the note out of his coat pocked and placed it on the bedroom table, putting the candlestick on top of it, making sure it didn't fall off. He exited the room as quietly as he could and closed the door.  
  
Lillian was still unconscious where he had left her. He picked her up and carried her off the Black Pearl. 'She's light, this one' he thought to himself. Being a pirate, how would have loved to stay with her until she had woken up, and then ravaged her to his desire. He became aroused just thinking about it. But he had five hundred gold doubloons waiting for him if he completed his task. He'd take the gold over her, any day.  
  
Duncan carried Lillian to a motel, a few alleys behind the whorehouse. When he arrived to door number six, he realized he couldn't knock unless he put Lillian down. He looked to the floor. Mud, dirt, and worms. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but part of the deal was that she come back unharmed and untarnished, save for the hole in her arm from the needle. So, the only thing he could think of to do, was to knock with his forehead.  
  
He banged his head against the door a eight times, as he was instructed. 'I must look like a moron, doing' this' he thought, dying to rub his forehead. A few moments later, Christopher opened the door and looked from Duncan, to Lillian. Smiling, he let them in.  
  
"Good work Duncan. Did ye leave the note for the Cap's?"  
  
"Yea, now where's me gold? I need to get back to th'Pearl. I'm supposed to be on watch."  
  
"S'over there..." said Christopher, taking Lillian in his arms and placing her on the bed. A malicious grin crept over his face while he was thinking of what he was going to do with her when she awoke. Duncan walked over to the table on the side of the bed, and opened the cloth bag that was sitting on it. Inside he found roughly the same amount of shining gold doubloons as he had before in the other bag. Smiling, he closed it again, and without so much as a goodbye, he left Christopher and Lillian behind in the motel room, and headed back to the Black Pearl.  
  
"Oh what fun I'm gonna have with ye, Miss Tremaine..." said Christopher, taking the chain out from under the bed and, closing one clasp around Lillian's wrist, wrapped the chain around the bedpost and closed the other clasp around her remaining wrist. She was trapped and she didn't even know it...  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Duncan walked somberly back to the Black Pearl. He felt considerably guilty for what he had done, but there was nothing he could do to change things now. He kept his watch as promised. He wouldn't have been able to sleep anyways.  
  
He watched the dawn break over the horizon, and saw Gibbs come out of the door to the crew cabins. "Cap'n wants us to get a move on as soon as possible..." said Gibbs, walking up to the helm. "The rest of th'crew should bee up here in a bit, I woke 'em up. Thanks fer taking over the watch las' night Duncan."  
  
"No problem Gibbs..." Minutes later, the rest of the Black Pearl's crew came out of that door, ready to set sail. All with the exception of Ana Maria and Captain Sparrow. Ten minutes later, the Black Pearl began to move...  
  
~*~  
  
Jack woke up around midday. He had been thinking about it all night, and he finally realized what he had to do. Today was the day when he would tell Lillian that he loved her. It was the only way he would be able to get rid of his emotional torment. He needed to tell her, and he had finally worked up the courage to do so.  
  
He stood up, and when he began to sway a little bit he realized they had set sail. 'Good, just as I ordered...' he thought. As he was walking out of his cabin, he noticed a note lying held down by the candlestick on his desk. Curious, he moved the candle and took the note. It was addressed to him.  
  
Jack,  
  
If yer reading this, its because Im no longer on the Pearl. I dont want to be on yer ship any longer. Everyone else on board, I can get along with. But I cant stand being around ye anymore. I dont want to have anything to do with ye. Im going on board another ship from Tortuga. Goodbye.  
  
Lillian  
  
Reading that note was probably the most painful thing that had ever happened to him. More painful than being shot twice in the chest, or being given the huge scars on his left arm. His eyes began to water, and he pushed the back defiantly, crumpling the note and throwing it across the room. In his grief, he failed to notice that the letter was written by an uneducated person, which Lillian was not. She was self-taught in the art of proper writing and speaking, because she stole books from stores when she was young. But Jack couldn't think. All he could think about was...she was gone...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!! Everything's gonna be ok in the end! This is just... a way for some adventure to happen. Don't you guys just hate Christopher right now? Hehe... anyways. Sorry for the evil chapter, but it's crucial to the story! Read on my fellow mateys! Now, on to my reviewers:  
  
ShadowAllured: Thank you!! :D  
  
Rachel Sparrow: Well, Jack was gonna confess his love to Lillian...but Christopher had to go and be all mean... don't worry! This has a happy ending! Thanks for the review!  
  
Loviet: EEEEE! Thank you!!!!  
  
Tresckow: Well well well Mr. Picky-when-it-comes-to-history... I love you...  
  
Ortain: Yippie!! Cookies! Thank you :D  
  
Eccentric Banshee: Well....whatever Anna is planning comes in later, but you saw Chris' plan! Evil Chris... I always love your reviews. They're so funny! Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you liked this chapter, and I swear on the life of my boyfriend I'll read your latest as soon as the play is over! Love ya!  
  
Clueless-Patty: Hehe! Thank you :D  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Now I'm a Jack-Sparrow-Lover-lover! I mean... I love Jack- Sparrow-Lover! I mean... well you know what I mean! Thank you :D 


	11. Escape

Reading that note was probably the most painful thing that had ever happened to him. More painful than being shot twice in the chest, or being given the huge scars on his left arm. His eyes began to water, but he pushed the tears back defiantly, and crumpled the note and throwing it across the room. In his grief, he failed to notice that the letter was written by an uneducated person, which Lillian was not. She was self-taught in the art of proper writing and speaking, because she stole books from stores when she was young. But Jack couldn't think. All he could think about was...she was gone...

* * *

Almost a day had passed when Lillian regained consciousness. And immediately after, she woke up. She wishes she had not. Her arm and head throbbed immensely, and it was only a few moments later that she realized the ground below her was not following the usual swaying movements of the Black Pearl. Then, she remembered.  
  
Flashback  
  
She thought she had heard someone come inside the room. Groggily she turned her head over to the side, only to be greeted with the sight of a very nervous Duncan, holding a needle. Before she could say anything, she felt the needle pierce her arm, and a thick warm fluid flow inside of her. She had no time to comprehend what was happening, and much less time to do anything for that matter, and soon after, everything went black...  
  
End   
  
'Duncan!' she thought angrily. Oh, he was going to pay for this... As soon as she got on deck, she was going to make him pay. Lillian made a move as if to get up from the bed when she realized she was chained down. She looked up. An incredulously thick pair of irons around her wrists, with no key in sight, chaining her to the rusty bars of the bedpost... Not much of a challenge for Lillian Tremaine.  
  
She roughly shook her wrists , trying to loosen anything that could be loose: the bars, the iron cuffs, anything... but all to no avail, just as expected. She tried shaking her hands again, with more urgency this time. Nothing. Briefly, she wondered when Jack and his crew were going to set said. She hoped desperately he had not gone yet. She needed to tell him how she felt. She needed him to know that she loved him. But more importantly, she needed to know if he loved her as well.  
  
With ease, she rolled herself over onto her stomach, noticing that the bars connecting the bedpost were rustier than she thought they would be. "It shouldn't be too hard to pry them off" she thought aloud. Rolling herself back onto her backside, she grasped two bars firmly with her hands and pulled upwards. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. She couldn't stay here, she needed to get on board the pearl. . she pulled upwards once more, and heard a faint creaking noise. The bars had budged slightly. "Come on you f-"she began  
  
"Ah now Miss, a lady such as y'self shouldn't be usin' that kinda talk..."  
  
Lillian looked up at the man. She had never been so shocked in her life.  
  
"Christopher?" she whispered, refusing to believe her eyes. "What... What have you done? What am I doing here?"  
  
"Shh, my pet, yer 'ere t'entertain me" he said, and sat down on the bed next to her. Lifting his hand, he began to caress her thigh.  
  
"Get off me you slimy bastard!"  
  
"Ah ah ah... what did I say about language?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
Chris stared at her. She had just deliberately disobeyed him. She was going to pay. He raised one hand next to his head, and slapped her across the face with all his might. Lillian's inner cheek began to bleed slightly.  
  
"I told y'not to use that knida talk. Now I'm just gonna have to make you pay..."  
  
He lifted himself off the bed, only to come back down on it seconds later. But this time, he was straddling Lillian. She lifted her leg and kneed him in the back. A small cry of pain escaped his lips. But he shook off the pain by slapping Lillian once more. She tasted blood.  
  
"Yer gonna regret that..." he said, and placed his hand on her breast, roughly squeezing it, digging his nails into her flesh. She winced in pain.  
  
"They're attached you bastard!" she screamed, yanking the bedpost clean of with all her might. In one swift motion, she brought it down on Chris' head. He screamed in pain. Blood began to trickle out of his head. Lillian's hands were bleeding. She cut herself removing that bedpost. Chris fell off the bed, giving Lillian a chance to roll off it as well. She stood up, placing her foot on the bottom bar, pulling the rest of the bedpost upward once more. The bottom bar came off, and Lillian slipped the cuffs out from around the bars. She made her way to the door, only to find a bleeding and smiling Christopher blocking her way.  
  
"Did y'think this was gonna be easy darlin'?"  
  
Lillian glared at him. "Well as a matter of fact, by the looks of you, I did..." Christopher scowled, and attempted to slap her across the face. But Lillian had a trick up her sleeve as well. At a speed that made it almost invisible to see what she had done, Lillian pulled her dagger out of her belt, and held it horizontally next to her face. Chris' hand came crashing down on the blade. He screamed in pain, his hand bleeding freely over the floor. Lillian seized this opportunity to kick him in the stomach. But his hands reached out and grabbed her foot, twisting it and, in the process, flipping her over onto the floor. Reacting quickly, she kicked his face, sending him flying backwards. He got up, fury evident in his eyes. His mere stare scared her out of his wits, and, before she could even think, she flung her dagger at him, stabbing him in the stomach. She watched with disgust as he fell to his knees, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He coughed, making blood splatter on the ground, adding to the crimson pool around him. He collapsed.  
  
Lillian was breathing heavily. She wanted to rest, but she knew the pearl might be leaving. She heaved herself off the ground, finding the key to her irons lying on the table. Unlocking them, she threw them on the ground, dashing through the door out to the open sunlight.  
  
Just from sight, she knew she was in the Back Alley, the street where all the pirates went when they got the whore but couldn't get a room. She made her way to the docks. She knew her way around all to well. While running, she realized she didn't hear the familiar jingle of coins coming from her pocket. She put her hand inside. Nothing. Her money was gone. _Dammit!_ she thought. _Now what?_  
  
Her answer came to her as if sent from above. A young lass, corset and all, was sitting down next to a pirate man, flirting with him. Lillian passed them buy casually, seemingly taking nothing with her. That is, excerpt for the cup-sized bag of doubloons that was dangling from the woman's corset. _She should have known better than to leave her purse out like that... stupid wench... _thought Lillian. Soon the docks were in sight. She saw many ships docking and leaving, but none had ebony sails.  
  
Her heart began to race. what if Jack had left her? What was she going to do? She sprinted as fast as she could to the harbor, and sought out the man in charge of the docks: Bill Jukes.  
  
"Bill!"  
  
"Lillian? Lillian Tremaine? What're y'doin' here? Aren't you s'pposed t'be on the Black Pearl?"  
  
"Oh Bill, tell me it hasn't left yet!"  
  
"Sorry Lillian... she left around four in the morn'..."  
  
Lillian was dumbstruck. Jack had left without her! Wouldn't he have noticed she was missing by now? Why hadn't he delayed their departure? Why did he leave her? She needed to find him. No matter how badly it hurt her, she needed him to know that she loved him.  
  
"Where did they go Bill?"  
  
"Port Royal, but why-"  
  
"Thanks Bill!" she screamed, speeding of to the other side of the dock. She needed to find someone who was going to Port Royal. She had to find Jack, and there was nothing in the world that could have stopped her.

* * *

Sigh! Finally, I updated. Please don't scream at me for the shortness! I wrote three chapters today, all I need are reviews and I'll post them. Now, on to my people:  
  
Rachel Sparrow: Don't worry! This has a happy ending! Thanks for the review!  
  
ShadowAllured: Thanks for being patient with me. Sorry I took so long to update!  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Please! Not the shovel!! Bad shovel! Bad!!! I updated! See?! AAA!  
  
Loviet: Thanks :)  
  
Lauren: Thank you! Glad you like it!  
  
JA: thanks!  
  
Ortain: don't worry, things will get better I promise!  
  
Clueless-Patty: eep! Calm down, my story isn't that exciting! Is it? I don't know, you be the judge! Loved the review! Thanks!  
  
EccentricBanshee: Don't kill my boyfriend!!!! Nooo!!! I'm reading it!! I'm gonna review as soon as I get to the end! I swear! Put away the butterfly knife! As always, you review was hilarious. I loved it! Funniness! Anyways! Thanks again! Love ya!  
  
Copperstring: The cliffhanger is dead! But alas, it gives way to a new one... sorry bout that! Thanks for the review!  
  
Chaotic-Jinx: eep! Conflict I know, but now there's another one! Thanks so much for your reviews! I always love them! glad you liked the last two chapters! Love ya!  
  
Makoto Lita: AAA! I've been sued for tardiness! Sorry bout that... anyways, thanks for the review. By the way, you can call me Usagi if you'd like... :)  
  
K.Sparrow: Glad to hear from you again! I missed your reviews! Thanks for being patient with me! Love ya!  
  
To all the rest of you! Thanks for waiting! Love you all! Just review and I post, I have the next two written already!


	12. Suicide at Davy's Door

"Where did they go Bill?"  
  
"Port Royal, but why-"  
  
"Thanks Bill!" she screamed, speeding of to the other side of the dock. She needed to find someone who was going to Port Royal. She had to find Jack, and there was nothing in the world that could have stopped her...

* * *

Jack sat on the edge of the deck, staring out into the open sea. They were one week into the journey to Port Royal, and the sun was setting. Lillian had always told him it was her favorite part of the day. She used to say there was nothing more beautiful than a sunset on the open sea. He remembered the day she told him as vividly as if it were a day ago...  
  
_"When I was a child, I used to sit on the docks, watching the sun go down. My mother always said that when the sun hit the horizon, I would disappear from sight..."  
  
"How's that luv?" he asked her, gazing intently out to the horizon.  
  
"Well, she used to say, that my hair is as red as the sunset, so I sort of, blended in..."  
  
A small breeze played with her golden red locks. Now he could see why her mother would say that. Her hair was beautiful... she was so beautiful... he placed his hand on hers, waiting for her to either move it away or say something about it. But nothing happened. She just left it there, and smiled...  
  
_But she was gone now. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He sat there, watching and waiting for the sun to hit the horizon. Like a fire burning over the ocean. It was one of the most breathtaking sights he had ever seen, and Lillian had helped him truly appreciate it. The sunset always remind him of Lillian since that day, her vibrant red hair flowing out, caressed by the wind. God, how he missed her.  
  
Where had he gone wrong? He needed to talk to Will. He had no one left in whom he could really trust, save for young William Turner. He wondered briefly if Will was still together with Miss Swann, or if she might even be Mrs. Turner these days. He had no idea what they were up to. He hadn't seen them in over a year. But Port Royal was where he was headed now.  
  
He was planning to dock there either way, just to see what was going on, maybe steal money from some rich government snobs. But now, he needed to go there to save himself. Every day it pained him to think of Lillian, and he knew of only one hopeless romantic lad: Will Turner. He risked everything he had to save Elizabeth. He had been in love with her after all. And if Will could fall in love, maybe he could help Jack fall _out_ of love. But he knew it was a lost cause. No matter what he did or said, he would always be in love with Lillian. 

And he wasn't even supposed to fall in love. Pirates don't fall in love, they just get all the women they want and do what they want with them. They don't fall in love. _What's wrong with me._.. thought Jack. _I'm supposed to be this man who doesn't fall in love with women. What has she done to me?_ But he knew the real answer he wanted. _Why did she leave me?  
_  
"Oy! Cap'n! I've spotted Port Royal!" called Matelot from the look out.  
  
Finally. Thought Jack. "Gibbs! Full sail!"  
  
"Aye captain!" called Gibbs. "Well ye heard him you slimy scoundrels! Put yourselves t'some use! Full sail!"  
  
Jack assumed his position at the helm, staring out at the small sliver of land out on the water, watching it grow steadily larger. His crew went hard to work, bringing down the black sails, allowing them to fill themselves with the ocean winds. But a chill inched up Jack's spine. He felt as if he wasn't supposed to go this way. He always approached Port Royal from the North. This passage was completely unfamiliar. He checked his compass. The ship was moving east, which meant he was approaching the west coast of Port Royal. Then he remembered the stories about the West Coast.  
  
The West coast has the whirlpool!  
  
"HARD TO PORT! HARD TO PORT!"  
  
"What? Cap'n are you out of your mind? Why!" said Gibbs  
  
"WERE APPROACHIN' THE WEST COAST! DO AS I SAY OR WE ALL GO DOWN TO DAVY JONES LOCKER! HARD TO PORT!"  
  
"Bloody hell! LADS! HARD TO PORT! DON' ASK QUESTIONS JUST DO IT!"  
  
The crew was dumbstruck. They were dead set on a perfect course to Port Royal.  
  
"WERE ON ROUTE TO DAVY'S DOOR!"  
  
No more questions were asked. 'Davy's door' was the name for the giant whirlpool that lay a mile off the west coast of Port Royal. Any ship that strayed too close would be sucked down to Davy Jones' Locker as it were. The crew dashed off to do what needed to be done to save them from sheer death. But one pirate seemed not to hear the commotion.  
  
Duncan was standing on the port side of the ship, staring out into the sea. What he had done was unforgivable. He had heard Jack talking to Ana Maria one night, about the letter that 'Lillian' left for Jack, telling him she didn't want anything to do with him. But what he had over heard made him want to kill himself. Jack was in love with Lillian. He had separated Jack Sparrow from the woman he loved. He had just done to his Captain what his old best friend had done to him...  
  
When he was younger, Duncan fell in love with a woman named Catherine. She was the love of his life. When she was around, nothing could have kept him from being happy. But a while into the relationship, Catherine became distant, and began spending more and more time with his best friend, Taylor. On the night that Duncan was going to ask Catherine to marry him, she ran away with Taylor, and they never saw each other again.  
  
He had just done the same thing to Jack: stolen his love...  
  
Jack stood ready at the helm, preparing to go hard to port. A storm began to tumble down on them, waves increasing size, rain thundering down on the deck.  
  
"GIBBS! GET THE LIFELINES!"  
  
"AYE CAP'N! OY, LADS! TIE ON YER LIFE LINES IF YE DON'T WANT TO GO DOWN TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!"  
  
Off in the distance, a circular pool of water sucked down a small trading ship, breaking the hull and sending it's crew into oblivion. A crash of thunder followed a flash of lighting. The crew quickly followed Gibbs to the center mast, tying the strong ropes around their waists, getting ready to go back to work. Cotton tied a rope around his own waist, and then brought one to Duncan. He realized Duncan hadn't been helping out at all, and gave him a cold stare, handing him the rope. He watched Duncan tie it on tightly, and then went off to give out the other lifelines.  
  
Duncan watched everyone tie the ropes around themselves, preparing for the worst. But something inside him made him realize he didn't deserve his rope._ This rope was meant for Lillian. She should be here, with Jack._ But because of him, she had probably been raped or killed by now. _What have I done? _He thought. _I don't deserve to live.  
_  
He loosened his knot, and heard the captain call from the helm.  
  
"READY YERSELVES! HARD TO PORT!"  
  
Jack whirled the steering wheel of the ship fiercely to the left, until it went as far as it could go. The ship gave a wild jerk to the left, coming to a point where it seemed capable of falling over. Some of the crewmembers were thrown overboard, but thanks to their lifelines, they clambered back on board. They had veered on course to the north coast of Port Royal.  
  
They rode for around twenty minutes when the storm died down. Soon, they were sailing into the north harbor of Port Royal. The sky was still a little grim, and it was still drizzling rain, but there was no storm, no lighting, and no more Davy's Door whirlpool.  
  
"Ev'ryone alright then?" called Jack. Her heard a few distant murmurs of 'yea' and a few groans. He needed to be sure all his crew was with him. He called out: "Alright now, when I call yer name, say aye. I need t'make sure yer all here... Gibbs, Cotton and Ana Maria?" "Aye" called Gibbs and Ana Maria  
  
"Ready the sails! Ready the sails!" called Cotton's parrot  
  
"Lill-"began Jack... the pieces of his heart shattered into pieces of their own. He had forgotten she wasn't here anymore. An awkward silence fell over the crew, and Jack broke it by clearing his throat and starting again.  
  
"Moises? Kursar?"  
  
"Aye" said two of the men  
  
"Tearlach? Matelot?"  
  
"AYE!!" called Matelot from the lookout's nest...  
  
"Aye.." said Tearlach  
  
"Crimp? Quatretto?"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"Ladbroc?"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"Duncan?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Duncan?....'as anyone seen Duncan? Where's 'is lifeline?"  
  
Jack ran over to the center mast, tugging each rope towards him roughly. With every tug, one of Jack's crew moved or grunted from the pull. But the sixth line he pulled, he felt nothing on the other end. He followed the rope. The lifeline was there, but Duncan was not.  
  
"Cotton! You gave out the lifelines! Did ye watch him tie it around 'imself? Just nod or shake yer head. Yes or no?"  
  
Cotton nodded his head yes.  
  
"Was it tied firmly?"  
  
Cotton nodded again. Jack looked at the lifeline. He had stolen these ropes from the Netherlands a while back. They were used for wolves to pull large sleighs of cargo. They never failed. There was only one explanation:  
  
Duncan untied the rope on purpose...  
  
_He killed himself..._

_

* * *

_  
A/N: Ay... don't you feel a little bad for Duncan now? ... nah, me neither... hehe. Anyways. Duncan killed himself... that's so sad... I can't believe I wrote that... but anyways. I GOT THIRTEEN REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!! ecstatically jumps up and down like a maniac WOOO!!! So...on to my lovely reviewer peoples!!!  
  
**LaurenLiz19**: YEY! I have a new fan person! I loved you review! I was having a bad day when I got it and it made me feel a whole lot better! Thankies!  
  
**Jack-Sparrow-Lover**: oh thank god you put the shovel down...thanks!  
  
**EccentricBanshee**: Phew... my boyfriend is safe... you plunge that knife in to Chris all you want...thankies for the once again funny review! Jeeze!!! You write too fast! I'm still in chapter 4 of governed by fury and you're already writing the sequel!! Evil! I have my final exams coming up this Friday, May 21!!! Not fair! I'll have to wait till summer!  
  
**DeppRulz**: Yeah, she got the chains off... it said so in the end... hehe. I haven't gotten a review from you in a while! Its good to hear from you again! Thanks!  
  
**ShadowAllured**: don't worry... I can be just as impatient. Thanks for the review  
  
**SauronMiniMe**: Sauron himself is scary enough! What with his stupid Mordor army and all that... but now I have a SauronMiniMe threatening to kill me if I don't post!!! No!!! I posted I swear!! Don't kill me!! Don't sick the orcs on me! I hate orcs!! Ay where's Aragorn when you need him?! Anyways! Thanks for the review! Don't kill me, I posted!  
  
Also, many thanks to: **Chibi Chingo, ortain, Clueless-Patty, Copperstring, Loviet, RMB, **and **Alexa R**. Love you all!! Remember... review and I post!  
  
-RedHandedLillian 


	13. The Highest Paid Blacksmith in PortRoyal

_Duncan had untied his lifeline...  
  
He killed himself..._

* * *

Jack couldn't see why on earth a young, promising lad such as Duncan would have gone to such drastic measures. What on earth could Duncan have done to have merited death? Could something have been done to him? Jack simply didn't understand, and apparently, neither did the rest of the crew...  
  
"Gents! A moments silence, for our fallen crewmember..." said Jack. He tipped off his hat, and the rest of the crewmembers who had hats of their own followed suit. The grief of Duncan's death had not yet sunk in, and for the moment, all that was felt was shock.

* * *

The Black Pearl docked into Port Royal within the hour. Of course, Jack had the sense not to actually dock with the rest of the other ships. The last time he had been at Port Royal, he had been rescued from a hanging by none other than Will Turner and his bonnie lass, Elizabeth Swann. Jack expected that Commodore Norrington and his soldiers wouldn't be too pleased to see him, unless they could formulate a plan as to catch and hang him. Jack briefly wondered if Elizabeth and Will were still together, but this was not the time to think about that. Even though the initial shock of Duncan's suicide was still fresh in his mind, his heart had taken a heavy toll once Lillian had decided to leave.  
  
They lowered anchor a few miles west from the main docking area. Why had he never come to this part of the island before? It was beautiful... Nothing but tall, swaying palm trees strewn across the beautiful white sand, adjacent to the gently lapping turquoise water. Jack and Gibbs were the only ones to get on the small row boat and step foot on shore.  
  
At first glance, it seemed as though they were on a different island. There were no bustling market shops, no forts, and, thankfully, no solders running around attempting a look of governmental importance, trying their absolute hardest to intimidate the people of Port Royal. Jack smiled to himself. If there was one man in the Caribbean who wasn't intimidated by those prancing imbeciles in red coats, it was Captain Jack Sparrow. Though, he couldn't help but admit that it was nice not to have them patrolling the place like bloody dogs every once in a while. But he couldn't linger. He needed to find Will.  
  
"Now Gibbs, I wan' you t'listen to me, and I wan' you t'listen clearly. Go back to th'Pearl. Tell the others not t' follow me. Tell them to remain there and that I'll be back in a few days time. I don't want any of 'em to know where I'm goin' savvy?"  
  
Gibbs looked briefly surprised at these orders, but Jack was his captain, and he must do what the captain ordered.  
  
"Aye Cap'n" said Gibbs, and he clamored back into the small row boat and rowed back to the Black Pearl. Jack turned around and began to make his way to the only friend he ever had who knew what it was like to be in love: Will Turner.

* * *

Elizabeth Swann was sitting in the study of her comfortable Port Royal home, reading her favorite book. She had just gotten to her favorite part when she heard a resounding knock coming from the entrance. Groaning, she lifted herself from her chair and walked to the entrance. She wasn't expecting anyone, who could it be?  
  
"Darling? Will you answer it?" called the voice of her husband.  
  
"Yes, don't worry about it Will..."  
  
Elizabeth walked over to the door and pulled it open.  
  
"J-JACK?!"  
  
"'Lo Elizabeth darling..."  
  
"Oh my God it's so good to see you!" She flung her arms around the pirate captain, catching him off guard and nearly knocking the wind out of him. Realizing he was about to suffocate, she let him go. 

"How have you been? What have you been up to? Are you well? What brings you here? How did you get here? Why-"  
  
"I don't know if anyone's told you this," said Jack, raising a hand to stop the rushing flow of questions being thrown at him "but y'have to let the person answer a question before ye can ask the next one, other wise, I can't really answer anything..." he said with a smirk. Elizabeth flushed, but remained none the less excited to see Jack.  
  
"Sorry Jack... hold on. Will! Will, come here!"  
  
"Coming!" called a voice. The sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the rather large house. In the next moment, William Turner came striding around the corner, his face ashened with soot from the workplace, holding a white hot fire poker in his hand.  
  
"Still a blacksmith, I see?" said Jack. Will dropped the white hot poker that he was holding in his hand, causing the wooden floor to smoke, almost setting it on fire.  
  
"Will! The floor!" cried Elizabeth. Will recovered from his momentary shock to pick up the tool and stamp on the little flame that had appeared on the floor.  
  
"Jack?" he asked, staring at the man as though he could hardly believe he was there.  
  
"Aye..."  
  
Will once again dropped the white hot poker on the floor and dashed forward and embraced Jack, much to Elizabeth's discontent, who ran to the poker on the floor, trying to prevent another burn mark from appearing. She picked up the tool and walked briskly back to the shed to store it in a safer place.  
  
"You have a pretty big house for someone who's just a blacksmith Will..." said Jack, looking around the two story home he was standing in.  
  
"Well I'm not the local blacksmith anymore, I'm the official blacksmith for the government, and the highest paid in the business!"  
  
"Nice one mate!"  
  
"Jack, it's so great to see you!" said Will, leading Jack over to the comfortable study  
  
"Good t'see you too mate... anyway, as to answer Elizabeth's ten thousand questions... I've been doing alright... well no... that's a lie... I mean, I'm fine, physically, but... nev'rmind! I'll explain that part later...How did I get here? Well, that wasn't too easy, first I had to ask around if you all were still livin' 'ere in Port Royal, only I couldn't ask very many, seein' as Norington's men were runnin' about like... well... nev'rmind, they were runnin' about and that's the point, but hey! I found you! So..."  
  
"What brings you here Jack?" asked Will  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that's the depressin' part of this visit..." said Jack  
  
"Depressing? You? You have to be joking! Your stories are a far cry from depressing!"  
  
"Yeah well this isn't the kind of story ye'd expect t'hear from me..."

* * *

It took Jack the better part of the day to explain to Elizabeth and Will what had happened over the last three months. He told them that he had found Lillian drifting in the sea, and that while she was on board the Pearl, he had fallen in love with her. He told them how he gave her the Black Pearl necklace, and how when they docked into Tortuga he had met Anna and Christopher. How Christopher tried to seduce Lillian but she wouldn't have it. How he couldn't sleep with Anna because of his love for Lillian, and how Lillian had left him.  
  
"An' jus' when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Duncan goes and kills 'imself!"  
  
"What?!" cried Will. "Duncan, the one from your ship?"  
  
"No... the one from Ana Maria's fan club... YES the one from my ship!"  
  
"He... he killed himself? Why?" asked Elizabeth  
  
"No idea luv... none of us has any idea..."  
  
"Seems a bit odd, doesn't it?" she asked.  
  
"What does?"  
  
"Well, what exactly did the letter say Jack?"  
  
"What? D'you think I memorized it? Just reading it once was bad enough! Wait a sec..." For Jack had just put his hand in one of his pockets. Grasping the thing inside, he pulled out the letter that Lillian had written to him, telling him she was leaving. "I'd forgotten, I took it with me..."  
  
Jack handed the letter to Elizabeth, who read it thoroughly.  
  
"Yes... it is a bit odd..." she said, more to herself than to Jack and Will.  
  
"What is?" asked Jack  
  
"Well... did it seem to you , for any instant of these past three months, that Lillian may have cared for you, even in the slightest?"  
  
"I told you that already, I did! I felt something!" said Jack, with the air of explaining something for the hundreth time to someone who jsut didn't seem to understand.  
  
"Well, from a woman's point of view, judging by how you said she acted, I would say she felt the same about you. Why then, would she so suddenly leave you?" she said 

"How the bloody hell should I know!? That what I'm askin' you!" retorted Jack, clearly annoyed.

"And furthermore," she continued "why so soon after she left did a member of your crew suddenly take his own life? If nothing had happened to Duncan personally that might have caused him to take his own life, then he must have done something to make him feel guilty enough to kill himself. Personally, I'm beginning to doubt whether or not Lillian left on her own free will..."  
  
A stunned silence followed these words. Will looked torn between being impressed and being shocked, where as Jack looked as though he had just been slapped in the face.  
  
"Are ye suggesting 'at Duncan might've killed Lillian or somethin'?"  
  
"Well, not necessarily killed her, but-"  
  
"You're bloody mad! Duncan would never do somethin' like that! He wouldn't' 'ave the guts, savvy?"  
  
"Well no one would have ever thought that the governor's daughter would chase after undead pirates and risk her life just to save the local blacksmith now would they..." said Will, smiling softly at Elizabeth.  
  
Jack rubbed his forehead as though trying to get rid of a bad headache. The idea that Duncan would do something so drastic and horrible seemed out of this world. He needed rest, and he didn't fancy going back to the Black Pearl... not just yet.  
  
"Jack, maybe you should spend the night, it's late, you should rest..." said Elizabeth. Jack considered this for a moment, and then, realizing there was nothing to consider, agreed. Elizabeth and Will showed him to the guest room and bade him good night. But before they disappeared into their rooms, Elizabeth had one last question.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Were you really in love?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm no expert really, you tell me..."  
  
"How did you feel when you were with her?"  
  
Jack searched his mind for words to describe how he felt around Lillian. He could find none... except...  
  
"When I wasn't with her, I wasn't really living..."

* * *

I'm SOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! I'm so ashamed. We've been going through a lot lately this summer. Three people tried to kill one of my mother's best friends, and I spent ten days at my father's house, which has no computer. Plus, writers block doesn't help much either. And the fact that my computer no longer has internet and I'm rarely able to turn it on in the first place hasn't helped either. Anyways. Thank you all for being so patient. The next chapter is written and I promise it's an exiting one, so review and I will post soon this time I promise! One week, tops! I won't keep you all waiting for more than a week if I get lots of reviews! Thanks to all! On to my lovely reviewers! 

**Jack-Sparrow-Lover:** Yey! You put the shovel down. Now i can breathe freely! Phew...

**SauronMiniMe**: AAH! Eat something! You can't almost never eat in between my chapter posting! I might end up killing you if I go on a trip or something! EAT!

**LaurenLiz19**: Aww! thank you! and dont wory, I'm completely crazy as well! Loved your reaview!

**EccentricBanshee**: Ah... your reaviews always make my day. I'm so sorry I've kept you all waiting so long. My computer broke down, so now i can only write when I'm at my boyfriends house, or on that rare occasion that my computer actually turns on... anyways, thanks for the review!

**MintChocolate**: Wow... thats one of the longest reviews I've ever gotte, save for those by ChaoticJinx and EccentricBanshee... thanks, and by the way, that part when hes in the gallows and he looks at the camera and smiles, it's pretty much my favorite part of the whole movie. everytime I watch the movie I always have to play that back at least 3 or 4 times... I guess I'm insane...

**Tresckow**: Grr... just kidding! I'm glad you read-edededed.....finally...

Anyways, thanks to **LadyNik, ShadowAllured, Clueless-Patty, Loviet, ****Magicgirl810****, Depprulz, ****SexySparrow7****, darkfarie14, pirate blondie, K.Sparrow, Chaotic Jinx, Mistyfox14, ortain, Copperstring, **and **Lady Shiela** for reviewing! Love you all! I promise I'll post within a week from getting enough reviews, i swear! I've kept you waiting long enough. The next chapter should be quite exciting... so review!!

-RedHandedLillian


	14. The Royal Prick of the Spanish Main

**A/N**: PROCEED WITH CAUTION! For those of you that haven't noticed, the rating for my story had gone up from Pg-13 to R. That is because there are some things in the following chapter that are not suitable for a Pg-13 story. I ask all of you to be forewarned and proceed with caution!!! This is now an R rated story!!! On with the show! It's rated R for Language and sexuality. If you're not comfortable with that, stop reading!

* * *

Jack searched his mind for words to describe how he felt around Lillian. He could find none... except...  
  
"I felt like I was truly where I belonged..."

* * *

"Where did they go Bill?" said Lillian.  
  
"Port Royal, but why-"  
  
"Thanks Bill!" she screamed, speeding of to the other side of the dock. She needed to find someone who was going to Port Royal. She had to find Jack, and there was nothing in the world that could have stopped her.

* * *

_Ok..._ thought Lillian. _I have to think fast. There's got to be a way to get to Port Royal. I can't believe Duncan would do something like this! I have to tell Jack I didn't leave! I have to tell him everything! I have to... I have to tell him I love him...  
_  
It was a strange feeling. She was scared out of her mind about telling Jack how she felt. Surely he didn't feel the same way about her. But she was even more afraid about what would happen if she didn't tell him. She might just lose what was left of her sanity.  
  
Lillian wandered aimlessly through the streets of Tortuga, hoping, praying, that an idea would occur to her. But nothing came. She couldn't think of a way to get to Port Royal. Most people in this situation would figure to ask some pirate for a ride. But then again, most of the people on this god forsaken rock were dumber than sacks of wine. No, Lillian knew better than to wander around through Tortuga, asking pirate men for rides to Port Royal. Doing that would be the same thing as inviting them to kidnap and rape her immediately.  
  
After a while, Lillian was starting to get desperate. She looked through the streets, as if waiting for an idea to come around a corner and present itself to her. She began listening to every little conversation that she came across, hoping that something someone said would spark some kind of inspiration, some clue as to how to get to Jack. A few minutes later, she struck gold...  
  
"-have to do this quick, Sellick! Captain Emerson migh' already suspect us of mutiny and-"  
  
"Who're we kiddin' mate? Emerson will send us all down to Davey Jone's Locker if we even try any'thin funny! The only people who can get rid of Emerson would be Captain Jack Sparrow and-"  
  
"I know mate, I know, Captain Lillian Tremaine, but come on! What're the chances 'at they'd help us!?"  
  
Lillian smiled to herself, and walked around the corner when she heard her cue.  
  
"Need some help boys?"  
  
The two men started, dumbstruck. The first man looked rather young. Mid thirties it would seem. He had a few missing teeth, and some that looked so rotten that they would fall off at any given moment. The other man looked older. He had dark skin and scars that covered nearly every inch of his face. A large, diagonal gash swept across his eyelid, which explained why he only had one eye open. The two appeared as if they had been slapped in the face. The younger man kept looking at Lillian up and down, while the older one kept blinking repeatedly, as if trying to make sure she was really there. Neither of them seemed to be able to speak, so Lillian decided to speak for them.  
  
"So..." she said, a grin coming over her soft features. "You two are plannin' mutiny are you? Not right with the code, mutiny..." she was speaking to them with the air of a teacher explaining right from wrong to a pair of schoolboys. She laughed a little. "However, you two seem to think that Jack and I are the only ones who can 'deal' with your Captain... Emerson was it?" she said, pretending to have never heard of the name. But oh she had... he was the worst kind of man there was, and that's saying something...  
  
"Ye knows Captain Jack Sparrow?" asked the younger man, gazing at Lillian in awe. "'Es a legend, he is!"  
  
"Yes, yes I know Jack Sparrow. Now, you two seem to want to get rid of your Captain. Do the others in your crew feel the same way?"  
  
"AYE!" said a chorus of voices. Lillian jumped slightly, squinting in the general direction of the chorus. She had not gotten accustomed to the darkness of the area, and could only roughly see the two men in front of her. There was no way she could have known a crew of fifteen men was all sitting right next to them.  
  
"Well well well... this seems to be one hell of a mutiny you're plannin' if you've got the entire crew in on it..."  
  
"Emerson's a bastard!" exclaimed someone from the back.  
  
"Ok, I get the idea..." said Lillian. She looked at the two men standing in front of her. This just might be her chance to get to Port Royal. "You two. What're your names?"  
  
"I'm Sellick," said the younger man with the missing teeth, "an' this is our Firs' mate, Wickham."  
  
"Well, Sellick? Wickham? I think I might just be able to help you."  
  
"An' whots in it fer you?" asked another man from the back.  
  
"What? You think I can't do something out of the goodness of my heart?" asked Lillian in a tone of mock sorrow and hurt.  
  
"Come on lady, yer a bloody pirate! What d'ye wants in return?" said Sellick, grinning his nearly toothless, rotten smile.  
  
Lillian considered them for a moment. She was about to agree to kill Captain Emerson, the royal prick of the Spanish Main. It was no doubt a dangerous mission. Suicidal if it wasn't played right... However, it was the one thing standing in between her, and Jack Sparrow... A grin swept over her face...  
  
"I'll kill your wretched Captain, if you take me to Port Royal..."

* * *

_I hate these bloody things!_ Lillian thought angrily. She hadn't worn a corset in the longest time. She felt as if one of her breasts would explode under the pressure of the bodice. As time went on, it was becoming difficult to breathe. Wickham had hired a whore for the night, and as soon as all her clothes had come off, Lillian snuck into the room, as they had planed, and nicked the clothes. Poor whore was going to have to walk home naked...  
  
_Oh who cares! As long as this plan works..._  
  
"Bloody hell woman! 'Ow long can it take t'put one o' those bloody things on!?" said Sellick, calling at her from the other side of the changing wall. Lillian was already thoroughly annoyed at him.  
  
"How long does it take you to get a whore out of one Sellick?!" retorted Lillian. The men laughed, and Sellick looked down in embarrassment. Finally, after she had gotten the corset on, she easily pulled on the dress. Well, relatively easily, if you compared putting on the dress to putting on the corset... And when Lilliam stepped out from behind the wall and the men gasped. Sure, it wasn't the most beautiful dress around, but Lillian Tremaine's beauty could make a pair of dirty rags look suitable for a Royal Ball.  
  
"Ok, let's just get this over with..." she said, trying to get the men to focus. "Sellick, Wickham, you two are going to present me to your captain as a whore." She said, inwardly shuddering at the thought. "You will leave us alone in the room, and I will take care of the rest. Do not under any circumstances come inside the room until I come out. And Wickham, once Emerson is dead, you will become Captain... is that clear?"  
  
A few murmurs of "yes" and some grunts came from the crew.  
  
"Alright then. Let's get going, we haven't got much time..."

* * *

Captain Emerson was lying down on his bed, chugging away at a bottle of rum, when he heard a knock on his door. He was a man who cared for no one but himself. Women were playthings, and once he was done with them, they would be thrown aside, literally, to make room for another one. His crew meant nothing to him. They were slaves to him. People with no lives of their own, put on this earth to tend to his every whim, wait on him hand and foot. On his ship, he was the king, and he could rape, beat, kill, order, and drink as he pleased.  
  
He was a tall man with rather broad shoulders. One look at him made you think that if you did something wrong, he would hit you and knock you unconscious. Sadly, that was pretty much what happened if anyone did something wrong on his ship. He was the brown haired, brown eyed, royal prick of the Spanish Main. And now, he had to answer the door, a task which to someone as self-centered and lazy as Captain Emerson, seemed unthinkable. He wasn't going to open the door. Not without knowing who had been stupid enough to knock...  
  
"Who th'fuck is it?!" came the drunken cry.  
  
"Wickham and Sellick sir! We've got a whore fer ye!" said Wickham. Captain Emerson was no longer angry. He now had a whore to play with. He hoped this one would last longer than the other two whores. _I fucked those two so 'ard they were bleedin' when I dumped them from me ship _he thought proudly. He took another swig of rum and got up to walk to the door. Little did he know that by opening he had just sealed his fate.  
  
Wickham and Sellick were standing on either side of Lillian, each holding her by one arm. As to not make anything seem suspicious, they thrust Lillian into Captain Emerson. He grabbed Lillian by the arm and flung her into the room, slamming the door in Wickham and Sellick's face.  
  
"Get up ye filthy wench!" roared the voice of a drunken Emerson. He walked over to Lillian and once again grasped her by the arm, pulling her up to her feet. With his other hand he grabbed her around the waist, closing all space between their bodies. "Yer a pretty one aren't yeh?" he said. Lillian could feel his erection through the fibers of her dress. Emerson seized this chance and grabbed Lillian's backside with both hands, thrusting her onto him. Lillian had never felt more violated. Her anger was bubbling up inside her. She felt like ripping his throat open and spilling his blood out to sea, the disgusting bastard. But she had to keep her cool. She had to play along if this was going to work. She had to... If she ever wanted to see Jack again. Forcing her face into a mischievous smile, she looked up at Captain Emerson  
  
"How about we move onto the bed Captain?" she asked coyly. Emerson tightened his grip on Lillian's backside, tight enough to make her wince. He grinned, and let her go.  
  
"Sit on th'bed, bitch..." he ordered. This was just what Lillian was waiting for. Lillian sat on the bed, facing him.  
  
"Shall I strip for you Captain?" she asked coyly, determined to make this plan work.  
  
"Fine then, I don' 'ave to bother with the fuckin' laces 'at way..."  
  
Lillian smiled, and began undoing the dress, she slipped the upper part off down to her waist, as she was still sitting down. She began to undo the laces of her corset, feeling around for the knife she had hidden in the folds of her bodice. She kept going lower. She couldn't find the knife. She was approaching her lower back, undoing the last laces in the corset. Finally, she reached the final lace, and undid it.  
  
_The knife is gone!_  
  
Lillian faltered. How was she going to kill Emerson now!? She needed to think. She quickly pretended to be undoing the laces, when really she was doing them up again. She was almost halfway done when she decided to stop. She needed time to think. She had to buy some time...  
  
"Captain?"  
  
He grunted.  
  
"May I have some rum?"  
  
Emerson looked at her. He never usually gave rum to whores. But he decided if he got her drunk, he might be able to get her to do anything. He handed her the cylindrical bottle.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Lillian took a small swig and cringed. It tasted horrible! Rum usually wasn't so bad a drink. In her disgust, she dropped the bottle on the floor, causing it to break.  
  
"That was fine rum that was! Y'just broke me finest rum you fuckin' slut!" he said. Emerson grabbed Lillian by the hand, and, with the force of his pull, caused her to fall on the floor. Her head collided with the hard wood of the floor, sending spots in front of her eyes momentarily. She looked to her left. There, lying next to her, was the largest piece of the broken bottle. It looked like a bottle with shards of glass instead of a bottom. She grabbed it quickly, and immediately felt herself being pulled up by her hair to a standing position. With an almighty wrench, Emerson ripped at the laces of Lillian's corset, opening it, exposing Lillian's breasts. He smiled in glee. With one hand holding her hair and the other holding her waist, he felt she couldn't escape.  
  
He lowered his mouth to her breast and bit harshly onto it. Lillian screamed in pain. She wasn't going to let him do this. But he was too strong. She couldn't fight him off. He continued to ravage her, his hand pulling on the hair from her head, holding her still. She continued to cry out until tears threatened to come out of her eyes. But soon she realized, crying out was a mistake. He stopped assaulting her breast and stood up to look her in the eye. They stood in silence for a few seconds, which may have stretched out to eternity, in which Emerson just stared at her, his look unreadable. But then, he smiled. The worst smile Lillian had ever seen.  
  
"Who th'fuck told ye to speak wench!?" he roared, raising his hand and smacking Lillian hard across the face. She could taste blood in her mouth, and a small sob escaped her throat. He laughed. Lillian fought hard to keep the tears from falling down her face. Her anger was at the breaking point. She turned to face him, and smiled.  
  
This was not what Emerson was expecting. He was expecting fear, tears, more crying out. The fact that she had the nerve to smile at him like that angered him even further.  
  
"No one told me to speak Captain..." she said, "But no one said you could touch me either..."  
  
In the blink of an eye, Lillian plunged the broken bottle deep into Captain Emerson's stomach. He gasped. He made a move as if to strike her, but Lillian pushed the bottle deeper, feeling the steady flow of his blood run over her hands. She watched, with disgust, as a small trickle of blood trailed out of his mouth. He tried to strike her again, but she pushed the bottle so far in, that her hands were touching his abdomen. She let go, watching as he crumpled onto the floor, blood forming a steadily growing puddle around him.  
  
The job was done.  
  
Lillian picked the remains of the corset. There was no way she could put it on. She threw it aside, and decided to just put the dress on. Her breast was bleeding slightly. Lillian slipped the top portion of the dress back on, all the while stifling a threatening sob. But she couldn't hold it back. She sat down on Emerson's bed, and cried.  
  
She felt so violated. Jack would never have treated a woman like that. Never. Drying her tears, she stood up gingerly and walked out the door onto the deck.  
  
"W-wickham!" she called, trying to steady her trembling voice.  
  
"Aye?!" said a voice from the helm.  
  
"I've...I've finished!"  
  
"Is he really dead!?" called Sellick, trying hard to contain his glee.  
  
"Yes..." she said softly. Too softly apparently...  
  
"Oi! Is 'e dead!?" called Sellick's voice once more.  
  
"Y-yes!" she said, her voice shaking uncontrollably. Thankfully, no one noticed the fear in her voice. An almighty roar came from the crowd standing at the helm.  
  
"'Es dead!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Serves him righ', the bloody prick!"  
  
"GENTLEMEN!"  
  
The noise died down, and all heads turned to Lillian.  
  
"You all know what I asked you for..." she said, her voice shaking slightly. "I request that we leave for Port Royal at once!"  
  
Wickham looked at her, and smiled. "Aye lady! As ye please! Now listen up ye bloody scallywags! I'm Captain now! And I promise I'll be better'n that sack of wine Emerson! Now! ALL SAILS TO PORT ROYAL, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!!!"  
  
The men scurried, readying the ship to set sail to Port Royal. As the ship began to move, Lillian stared out into the horizon, a tear gliding silently down her cheek.

* * *

Well there you have it! Lillian is well on her way to Port Royal! I'm rather happy with the number of reviews I got! I posted within the week of my tenth review for the last chapter! See! I kept my promise didn't I?  
  
Anywho, onto my lovely reviewers:  
  
**Clueless-Patty**: Hehe... I'm glad you liked the last chapter. At least it's starting to make sense for Elizabeth... not exactly for Jack yet... poo...  
  
**Dimonah Tralon**: Oh no! Don't cry! Everything will be alright in the end! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**EccentricBanshee**: Yeah I loved writing that part of the last chapter. I'm glad you found it funny! I love your reviews! Thanks!  
  
**Jack-Sparrow-Lover**: Oh thank god... you gave the shovel back. Lets just home Mr. Rainey doesn't get fed up with my cliff hangers too...  
  
**SauronMiniMe**: Oh thank god you're eating again... I can't be responsible for your health!!! It's too much pressure!  
  
**MintChocolate**: Hi Bianca... I knew it was you from your first review... There were too many clues pointing your way. 1) When you mentioned that you love the part when jack looks at the camera and smiles. 2) The fact that you just became a member of FF.net. 3) The fact that your only favorite story is mine and I'm your only favorite author. 4) The thing about making my story into the movie. 5) The fact that you said there's no school, since we go to the same school... 6) When you said "I'm really sorry about your mom's friend. It shocked me when I read it, but then again, its pr, so it's nothing new" and only someone who lived here could say that.... Anyways, it was pretty obvious! Thanks for reading my story! Hope you enjoy Italy and the rest of your trip! Love ya!  
  
**LaurenLiz19**: it's ok, as long as you review! Thanks!  
  
**Tresckow**: No kisses for you!!  
  
Also thanks to Copperstring, ortain, Lady Sheila, Loviet, Depprulz, MrsGinaSparrow, and darkfarie14. 


	15. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey you guys! I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to be updating for a bit! I'm going away to summer camp for three weeks tomorrow and I'm currently packing everything and anything I can find! Hee… anyways, I know most of you won't be interested, but I'm writing another story, non fan-fiction, on It's based on a dream I had, but the first chapter is a true story. I'm rather proud of it so go check it out! It's called 'Never Once Awoken' and it's under the same name I have now. Anyways, I'll be writing while I'm at camp and I promise a new, extra long chapter as soon as I return! Love you all!

-RedHandedLillian


	16. The Spell

Wickham looked at her, and smiled. "Aye lady! As ye please! Now listen up ye bloody scallywags! I'm Captain now! And I promise I'll be better'n that sack of wine Emerson! Now! ALL SAILS TO PORT ROYAL, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!!!"  
  
The men scurried, readying the ship to set sail to Port Royal. As the ship began to move, Lillian stared out into the horizon, a tear gliding silently down her cheek.

* * *

An uneventful ride to Port Royal took up the better part of the next week in Lillian's life. The crew treated Lillian like a princess, allowing her to sleep in the Captain's quarters, giving her the best food they had. But none of it made anything better. Night after night, nightmares of Captain Emerson and Jack came to her mind. Some were worse than others, though all of them were among the worst she had ever had.

Wickham had become captain of the ship, where as Sellick was the newly appointed first mate. _They're quite a duo_, thought Lillian, gazing over the starboard side out to sea. The final rays of the sun were skimming the surface of the water, giving it a golden red glow. And as though they weren't finished, they shot upwards, mingling with the sky, giving the impression of distilled red wine being spilt over a light blue tablecloth.

_Beautiful..._

She watched the sun sink lower and lower below the horizon, until the first stars became visible in the sky. She decided to go back to the room. She was tired. But she was always tired these days, for horrifying dreams of Emerson would not let her get much rest.

The room had been cleaned up considerably since Lillian did away with Emerson. No longer were there broken bottles all over the floor, nor did the place smell as strongly as rum as it had when she first stepped foot in it. There was still the smell of course, and a new stain on the floor in the shape of a large pool, where the blood of Emerson had been spilt. They had tried to clean it up as best they could, but the wood off the floor absorbed some of it, giving the impression at first glance that there was still blood on the floor.

She wanted to sleep so badly, but she knew if she shut her eyes, even for a moment, Emerson's cold eyes would be staring daggers at her from inside her head, that ever menacing smirk still on his face as it had been when he was violating her without a care. Hatred bubbled up inside of her. Her breast had a new scar, and she was sure it would not fade away. The bastard had a golden sharpened tooth. She touched it carefully, then winced at the pain. Tainted, stained, rotten, impure... that was how Lillian was feeling. Sure, she was no virgin. You'd be hard pressed to find a virgin pirate these days, but never had she been so unwillingly violated.

She wanted nothing but sleep. But it seemed as though she would never get any. As she crawled under the covers and shut her eyes, a someone began banging on the door.

"Whoifit?" she tried to call, her face muffled by her pillow.

"Ms. Tremaine! It's me, Sellick! We is approaching Port Royal!"

Lillian shot up in bed. She had to change. She wouldn't get within five feet of the dock if she didn't change. Besides Jack, she was the most obvious pirate in the Caribbean sea, considering all ladies of esteem are supposed to wear dresses rather than tattered pants and boots.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she called to Sellick. Swinging her feet over the side of the bed, she stood up and looked around. Where on Earth had she put the dress from the week before? She checked the entire room, the drawers, the tables, the lavatory... under the bed! She thought. Running over to the side of the bed, she crouched down and stuck her hand inside. Her hand felt around, until she grasped something soft.

The burgundy dress at first glance seemed clean, but taking a closer look, Lillian noticed the bloodstains along the arms and sides. She daren't think about that now. Besides, it was nearly night now. Nobody in Port Royal would notice bloodstains on her dress. The corset was broken beyond repair. _Thank God_, the thought inwardly.

Stepping out of her comfortable shirt and pants, Lillian slipped the dress on, lacing the back up carefully, trying not to make it too tight nor too loose. She looked at herself in the mirror. A small smile played across her face at the thought of what Jack would think when he saw her in a dress. She had to find him. She had to or it would have all been for nothing.

The door opened, making Lillian jump slightly in surprise. Sellick came in.

"Ms. Tremaine we-"

He froze, staring at Lillian up and down, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Close your mouth Sellick, you might sink the ship with your drool..." she said coldly. The last time a man looked at her that way in that dress, she had been nearly raped by Emerson. A chill went down her spine.

Sellick cleared his throat and blushed slightly. "We... We're docking now, Ms. Tremaine..."

"Thank you Sellick"

Lillian walked out of the room onto the deck, leaving the first mate behind to stare. _Men..._

When she made her way on deck, everyone was doing something. Wickham was steering, some were pulling ropes, others were tending to the anchor. She briefly thought of her old ship, before the storm has blown it and her crew to pieces. But this time, no tears came. She was dry from crying, her tears wasted over nightmares of Emerson and thoughts of Jack. No matter. She would find him. She would find him if it were that last thing she would ever do.

"LOWER THE ANCHOR!" called Wickham's voice from the helm. A whir followed by a large splash, and within the minute, they had stopped.

"To the boats gentlemen! We need two of ye to escort Lady Lillian to the port, any volunteers?"

The entire crew raised their hands or called "Me" or "Aye!" Lillian laughed sarcastically at their eagerness.

"Well, boys will be boys... It's alright Wickham, I'll go on the boat myself."

"Are ye sure?" he asked. The men seemed to be on tenterhooks, praying that Lillian would ask one of them to escort her to Port Royal. She would not give them that satisfaction.

"Yes Wickham, I can take care of myself as you know..."

A collective groan came from the crowd behind her, and the men began to shuffle away to their posts, disappointment overcoming them. Lillian walked over to the starboard side, and climbed into the small boat.

"Lower me down Wickham"

"Aye m'lady. T'was a pleasure meeting ye..."

Wickham extended his hand to Lillian. The shook hands, a smile breaking out over Wickham's face. Lillian climbed back into the boat, and nodded for the crew to lower her down.

"Aye then gents! Nice an' easy!"

The boat began to move down towards the water. As soon as Lillian began to row away, Wickham called out to her:

"Thank ye m'lady!"

Lillian smiled, and waved back at the crew. Turning her boat round, she rowed her way across the harbor to Port Royal.

* * *

Lillian made her way through the crowd as subtly as she could. The last thing she needed was to be recognized. She looked around, searching for a hint of anything that could lead her to Jack. She hadn't though this through. How was she supposed to find him? Port Royal was not exactly small. Now she was in trouble. She was never going to find him in this mess. He could be anywhere. For all she knew, he could have gone on and sailed to another island by now.

She said down. She had to think of something, anything that would point her in a direction to Jack.

_That's it!_

She remembered now, that on his quest to regain his ship, he had saved the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann. Last she had heard, Ms. Swann had married William Turner, the man who helped Jack rescue her. Now all she had to do was find the house. Shouldn't be too hard, she thought, after all, its bound to be huge.

Lillian began to weave her way through the crowd, being careful to keep her head down whenever the guards were in sight. Now, she realized she had a problem. It wasn't that she couldn't find any large houses... oh no... the problem was _all_ the houses were oversized! Oh great...

Lillian was about to walk to one of the houses, when she saw three of the royal guards turn the corner, walking towards her. She knew she would be recognized in an instant if they saw her face. They were trained to recognize the faces of famous pirates abroad. She turned around sharply, and began to walk away. The further she walked, the more she quickened her pace. Becoming increasingly paranoid that they were following her, she almost broke into a run. That is, until she collided into something rather solid.

Lillian lost her balance and crashed onto the ground. _Damn people! Don't they ever watch where they're going? _She was about to give this person a piece of her mind.

"Oy, watch were you're goin!" yelled Lillian trying to brush the dust off her dress. Briefly she wondered if the guards were near, when she heard a soft intake of breath come from the person whom she had run into. The person knelt down, and cupped Lillian's face in her hands, tilting her face upwards. She found herself staring into soft, aging blue eyes.

"Hello daughter..."

* * *

Lillian felt her breath catch in her chest. She was becoming lightheaded. Her mother... she hadn't seen her mother in nearly ten years, not since she wanted to sell her away on a pirate ship. Ironic that when she was trying to escape piracy she became a pirate captain. But a pirate captain would never have been raped. If her mother had sold her, she probably would not be alive right now. The shock was starting to ebb away, and anger was rapidly rising in its place. How could she call her "daughter?" What mother would have sold her child to piracy? No mother at all...

Lillian roughly shoved her mothers hand away from her face. _What, does she think I'm going to forgive her?_

"Hello mother..." she said coldly. It felt wrong to even call her a mother. She was the worst mother she had ever seen. She looked up briefly and saw tears welling up in the eyes of the woman before her. No way was she going to pull out the pity card now. Her mother was going to have to pull some serious strings to make Lillian forget what she had done. Suddenly, Joanne, as was her name, did something she had never done before. She let the tears fall, and wrapped her arms around her only child. Lillian, however, was far from delighted.

"Get off me! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You try to sell me away to piracy and now that you see me for the first time in... what? Ten years? And you think you can just make that all go away?! You're more Goddamn mental than I thought!"

"Lillian, y'don't know how much I regretted trying to do that! Please, just let me explain. Come to my room. Please... there's something I need to tell you."

Lillian didn't know what to do. Half of her was screaming 'Don't do it! She betrayed you! She never loved you!' but the other half was begging in time with her mother to give her a chance.

* * *

Lillian walked into the dingy little 'room' that was her mother's living quarters. It was half the size of your average Captain's quarters, with a moldy, dusty mattress, draped over with a moldy dusty blanket. No pillow. A twinge of pity bubbled inside of her, as she looked at the table with only one chair, which looked like if someone sat on it, it would collapse.

"Well, um, just, make yerself comfortable..." said Joanne, pointing to the "bed" in the corner. Lillian walked over to it, the dust on the floor muffling the sound of her footsteps, and sat down on the mattress. It was harder than the floor itself.

"Listen m'love, we have a lot of things t'talk about I know, but first there's something I need to tell you... that night when... when you left, I had realized how big a mistake I had made even before you walked out th'door. But I couldn't just take it back. I was too proud. I convinced myself I was right. But deep down I knew I was wrong..."

She stopped for a moment, as though trying to think of what to say, and then cleared her throat.

"Do you remember, when you were about to leave, I put my hand on your forehead?"

It took a little while for Lillian to recall what she was talking about. But she remembered.

"Yeah... what of it?"

"I tried to tell you so many times before, but I was practicing witchcraft behind your back for four years..."

"You WHAT?"

"It's not as bad as it seems! You see, I used what I learned and I put a spell on you..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Calm down! Let me explain!"

Lillian felt overwhelmed. Everything was happening so fast. Her mother had practiced witchcraft? How could that be? How the hell does one manage being a whore and a witch? It wasn't a likely combination... and on top of that, she had put a spell on her? How dare she?! What if she didn't know what she was doing, and ended up killing her or something? But furious as she was, she guiltily admitted to herself that she was somewhat curious. She took a deep calming breath, and said in a low voice, almost a whisper:

"Go on..."

A look of relief briefly flashed across Joanne's face, but when she realized what she was about to explain, her expression became anxious.

"D'you remember, when you were a girl, y'always spoke of luv, and how y'wanted nothin' more than to find that one person-"

"Yes mother... you were the one who called me ridiculous for believing in it... do you remember that?"

Joanne fell silent.

"Continue..." said Lillian, pretending to watch a spider crawling across the dusty floor. Clearing her throat, her mother resumed her story.

"I gave y'a way to realize who your true luv is..."

Lillian's head snapped up to look at her mother, an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"How?"

"When you meet your true luv, and when he falls in luv with you, he will see your eyes for their real color, unlike other people, who see them to be ocean blue. He, once he realizes 'is true feelings for you, will see 'em as emerald green..."

Lillian was shocked. She found herself thinking how glad she was that her mother had taken up witchcraft. Now she really had to find Jack! And she didn't even have to expose her feelings. She could just ask him what color her eyes were! If he said green, she would be the happiest person alive...

_But what if he says blue?_

She wouldn't think about that now. She just needed to know. She needed to find him. And for the first time in her life, Lillian stood up, and hugged her mother. a sigh of relief came from Joanne, as she hugged her daughter tightly. She knew the reason her daughter was so happy was because there was someone in her life now. Someone special.

"Go find him, Lillian..."

Giving her mother a small smile, she briefly whispered out the words 'thank you' to her, turned around, and walked out the door.

Lillian pulled the golden handle of the door knocker upwards once and let it fall. she heard a distant "Coming!" from inside the household, briefly before the door swung open. in front of her stood the governors daughter, dressed in a comfortable looking day dress.

Elizabeth figured out who she was from Jack's description. If this wasn't the famous Lillian Tremaine, then she was a barrel of mead. she smiled at Lillian, and turned around to face the stair case.

"Jack! Would you come down here please?"

"Oi! Comin'!"

Jack Sparrow hurried out of the door and slid down the barrister to the ground floor. _Still the same Jack_, thought Lillian. As he came to the door, the smile on his face was wiped away completely, leaving his mouth hanging open slightly. He froze.

"Hello Jack..."

* * *

MOAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry you guys, you all know I love cliffhangers. Oh, by the way, I had written this quite a while ago. I just decided not to post right before camp because I was quite disappointed in the number of reviews I got. 14? Come on you guys... I usually get more than 14... In fact, I won't update unless I get more than 25 for this one! 34 of you have me on your author alerts list! You might as well review! So yeah... pff you for not reviewing, non-reviewers! Now, on to the people that DID review. Thank you to secretsnchocolat, jackslittlefriendwink, Clueless-Patty, Jessica, shadowedvengance, sunset sparrow, HotHotHot, greeneyedelfgurl13, hopelessromantic84, bilbobunny89, spicyinblack, and AbsentAngel (yes yes I know its from treasure planet... forgive me L ... I had to use it...)

I better get more reviews people... you had me wondering whether I should even update at all...

But I still love all of you

I think...

-RedHandedLillian


	17. All is Fair in Love and War

Jack Sparrow hurried out of the door and slid down the barrister to the ground floor. Still the same Jack, thought Lillian. As he came to the door, the smile on his face was wiped away completely, leaving his mouth hanging open slightly. He froze.

"Hello Jack..."

* * *

It was in this moment that all of Jack's inhibitions about whether he was in love or not left him. Lillian stood before him, a look on her face that mirrored more emotions than the faces of thousands. For an instant, Jack actually considered putting his tail between his legs and running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He even decided to run, but his legs would not move, no matter how loudly his mind and nerves were screaming at them to do so.

Even though the silence only lasted some fifteen or twenty seconds, to the two of them it was fifteen or twenty eternities. Even Elizabeth looked back and forth between the pair, anxious to see who was going to make the first move. It was Jack who spoke first. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Then, he cleared his throat, his face set.

"What're you doin' 'ere?"

His tone was harsh, his heart pounding. If he was in love, he would not show it. And he wouldn't show his pain either. Anger would mask his true emotion. Lillian flinched slightly. She had been expecting him to be angry of course, but she had hoped he wouldn't have been. _So much for hoping_, she thought. Lillian didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know where to start. She looked at Jack, and to the floor and back repeatedly, her mouth opening and closing, each time, seeming as though she would finally reply. But she couldn't. Thankfully, Elizabeth came to her rescue.

"Um... why don't you both come inside?"

"I am inside Lizzie darling..." said Jack. But he didn't look at Elizabeth. He was gazing intently into Lillian's brilliantly green eyes, searching for any answer whatsoever.

"Right... yes, thank you very much Jack, but I know that you are inside. I meant Lillian-"

Lillian's gaze was pulled away from Jack

"How'd you know my name?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the maiden of the house.

"I, uh, well..." said Elizabeth, unsure of what to say. She had pretty much just told Lillian that Jack had been talking about her quite a bit. Jack rapidly looked to the side, and became incredibly fascinated with the painting on the wall.

_This is stupid_, he thought, _I can't let her know I'm embarrassed! I'm a bloody pirate!_

Remembering he was supposed to be staring daggers at Lillian, he turned to look at her, his chocolate eyes searching her emerald ones for answers. Answers on what? He didn't know... anything he supposed. He just needed to know what happened.

"Why don't you come inside darling?" said Elizabeth timidly. Jack was going to make her pay for that one. Lillian cautiously stepped inside, and mumbled a thank you to Elizabeth, who was now leading them into the study.

"Well... I think I'll just... go then..." said Elizabeth, and she cautiously walked away from the pair, looking briefly over her shoulder, a smile playing on her lips.

For the first time in a month, Lillian and Jack were alone. But this wasn't like the other times. The other times were romantic, intriguing, exciting.

_Like th' time I gave 'er the necklace_... Jack remembered briefly. His eyes automatically went to Lillian's neck, and as they fell upon a diamond and black pearl pendant necklace, resting on there, he felt a swelling sensation. And for the first time in a while, he was extremely happy. He had to do his best to contain his smile, and yet his best was not enough.

But Lillian was too preoccupied with what she was going to say to have noticed his smile. But she needed to tell him. He needed to know she never meant to leave. And this, if anything, was the opportune moment.

"Jack... you have to let me explain..."

His smile faded.

"I never meant to leave you Jack, I-"

"Right, lemme guess, a giant mythical bird came to th'Pearl and swept ye off yer feet, so y'had no choice? Or wait, I've got a better one! There was a group of mermaids y'didn't get on with too well and they tried drowning yeh! Or are y'gonna tell me that some jealous lad fell in love with you and hired someone t'kiddnap you in th'middle of the night?!"

"Yes!"

"What? Mermaids?!"

"No! Not the mermaids Jack! The kidnapping!"

"What?!"

"That's what I came to tell you!"

"Oh bloody hell... do you really expect me to believe some cock and bull story about kidnappings?!

"Jack please! Let me explain!"

"'EXPLAIN WHAT EXCATLY? HM!? EXPLAIN HOW YOU GOT KIDDNAPED IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT? OR HAVE YOU COME TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU BROKE MY GODDMAN HEART!?"

Jack hadn't realized just how much he had revealed, until Lillian fell silent. He kicked himself mentally. Now he had a battle in his mind. This was the perfect chance to finally tell her how he felt. _What am I saying!? She'd never love me back! I've got t'cover it up._

"Wh... what did you say?"

"Nothing... I asked ye if... if you came t'explain how you... how you got kidnapped-"

"No, no the other thing you said..."

_Oh great, she heard._

_Of course she heard you lunatic! You screamed it at her!_

_Shut up!!! Denial! Go fer th'denial!!_

"What other thin? I didn't say nothin' else..."

"Yes you did-"

"No I didn't!"

Lillian stepped backwards, biting her lip. She had never seen Jack in such a state. But she had heard correctly hadn't she? He said she broke his heart... _well, only one way to find out..._

"Jack... what color are my eyes..."

"What...?"

"Just answer the damn question-"

"What in th'hell does the color of yer eyes have anything to do with this?"

"Just tell me!"

"But why-"

"JACK!"

"GREEN!!! Bloody em'rald green! What, have you not seen a mirror?"

Lillian fell silent. A strange wave of emotion building up inside her. _He loves me... he sees my_ _eyes green..._ she didn't say anything, but she ran the two or three steps that were separating her from Jack, and jumped into his arms, taking him completely by surprise.

He wanted nothing more in the world than to stand there and hold her. But inside, he knew he couldn't go through with it. She had left him once, and she could do it again. He wasn't going to subject himself to that much pain. Not anymore. He gently pushed her off.

"Why..."

"Jack, I didn't leave you I swear I didn't. I was sleeping in my quarters one night, when I heard someone come in, and I saw Duncan, and the next thing I knew, he suck a needle in my arm and I just... I blacked out."

"Duncan...?"

"Yes! And then when I woke up I was in this room, and I saw Christopher-"

"What, the lad from th'bar in Tortuga?!"

"And he tried to rape me, but I killed him and I got away, but when I got to the docks you were gone and-"

"Duncan would never do somethin' like that... an' I don't fancy slanderin' the name of a lost friend-"

"What?"

"Duncan... untied 'is own lifeline when we got caught in a storm..."

"He what?"

"You heard me! Want me t'say it again and suffer more?!"

"Well it makes sense now doesn't it? He probably felt guilty!"

"What?! Listen, Duncan would never 'ave done something like that!"

"Jack it's the truth!"

"Right, and I'm th'governor of Port Royal."

"Well then hello your excellency!"

This was getting ridiculous. Duncan would have never done anything like that. Never. Jack would never have thought Lillian would have sunk so low as to lie about a crew member to save her own ass. This wasn't like her at all. Or maybe he just didn't know the real Lillian. Well if this was the real Lillian, then he was in love no longer.

"I don't need this..."

"Jack where are you going?"

"Back to th'Pearl."

"Jack don't you dare leave me-"

"Why the bloody hell not? You left me!"

"I didn't leave you! I was bloody kidnapped! Have you not been listening to a word I've "

been saying!?"

"Yes! And all I've been hearin' is 'blah blah blah I'm a bloody tramp and I'm gonna make up lies 'bout innocent crew members so I can save my own damn hide!"

Lillian fell silent. He hadn't believed a word she had said. She had come all this way, been kidnapped, drugged, attacked, risked her life, been nearly raped by the scum of the earth, and traveled all the way from Tortuga to Port Royal, just to get to him... and this is how he was going to treat her?

Maybe it was the anger she was feeling, taking over. Or maybe it was the heat of the moment. Whatever it was, all she knew was she wasn't going to take this. She decided right then and there, that she was more dignified than that.

"Fine! You know what? Fine! Go back to your goddamn Pearl, back to your stupid pirates life! Back where you belong! I don't care where you go, I don't care what the hell you do, just get the hell out of my face Jack!"

Jack was in shock. His harsh gaze faltered for a moment, but he collected himself, willing her to go on. Lillian was no longer screaming. She was speaking in barely a whisper, but it seemed more deadly than the yelling.

"I came all this way just to tell you what happened. I risked my life and was nearly raped twice, and I told you the truth about a crew member you thought you could trust. If you don't want to believe me, fine. I don't give a damn anymore."

Jack stood on tenterhooks, feigning an angered look, trying his best not to let emotion overcome him. Deep down, he knew she was right. But he was to proud. To proud to admit to himself when he was wrong. To proud to admit that he was in love.

"Just get the hell out of my face..." said Lillian, her eyes watering. Grabbing the black pearl pendant, she broke the necklace off and threw it at his feet. Looking down, she turned away from him, refusing to let him see her tears. She waited. Waited for him to say something, do something. Scream, yell, cry, laugh, anything. The silence was just too much. She was about to turn around and say something, when the silence was broken by the slamming of the door.

He was gone. She turned around, looking for any sign of him, immediately regretting what she had done. Lillian collapsed to the floor, losing the battle with her tears, her breath thinning.

He was really gone.

* * *

A/N: Phew. I know, I know, you all hate me to high hell now. But there is only one chapter left in the story. Who knows what will happen? Hehehe. I'm rather impressed with the amount of reviews that I received for this chapter. 55? To think I only asked for 25. I love you guys so much, you really came through for me this time! : )

I've decided to write Anna's revenge plot out of the story. It was supposed to be Anna who hired Duncan, but I changed it to Chris at the last minute. So don't be expecting anything from Anna.

Alright. Everyone who reviewed this time better review again, otherwise I'm ending the story right here. I'm only going to give shout outs to the people who had questions and stuff, cause there were so many reviews.. Lol:

**Jessica**: wow, you gave me like 4 reviews just for this chapter! I love you : ) you're a cool fan

**I'm-a-daydream-believer**: I know that I shouldn't complain about only 14 reviews. But its kind of like a straight A student getting a B on something. I mean, its still ok, but its disappointing. You know what I mean? so yeah. Thanks for the review!

**Ruinsul**: yeah I stopped spelling love like that. And they weren't in love right from the start. It took them a few days at sea for them to realize they had any sort of feelings for each other, and Jack isn't in love until chapter 6, when he sees her eyes green at the bar. But thanks for the suggestions

Thanks to: blossom, Stacey, Turquoise Moon, JackNwillsPIRATElass, DemonicPelicans, pirate blondie, C. EhtelKidd, Christie, Josie, Mrs. Phelps, Jack-Sparrowlover, xXxthesicknessxXx, liquidiceaddict, LadyBlueye, Tarawilyaiel Greenleaf, Nikki, greeneyedelfgurl13, kait, Alexa R, sunset sparrow, smatrie-teri, DarkAngelPearl, Bekki, Jeeves, Nicoletta Sparrow, darkfarie14, mystic animagi, secretsnchocolat, fluffys-sidekick, Pepperea, insoletus, Jinxd n Cursed, AbsentAngel, insane-elf-girl13, SpicynBlack, Lorelei, AJ Sparrow, Rachel Sparrow, Clueless-Patty, nessa inwe, and the future Mrs. Jack Sparrow.

Love you all

Review or I end it here

I'm not kidding by the way...

-RedHandedLillian


	18. A New Beginning

He was gone. She turned around, looking for any sign of him, immediately regretting what she had done. Lillian collapsed to the floor, losing the battle with her tears, her breath thinning.

He was really gone.

* * *

Jack Sparrow walked aimlessly through the crowds of merchants, buyers, pirates and soldiers. Every now and then, someone would try to stop him, to sell him a vase or some form of food. But Jack just kept moving, ignoring the complaints of people he accidentally bumped into, not caring if even the soldiers spotted and arrested him.

He found his way to the barely marked path leading to the beautiful isolated beach where the Black Pearl was anchored. Walking rather slowly, he began to fidget with the black pearl necklace that Lillian had thrown at his feet. Taking in its features, he started to remember the day he bought it...

_Flashback_

_In one of the more secluded areas of Port Royal's bustling center, there was a small merchant's shop, where the finest jewelry was sold. Most people did not stray into this part of the market often, because it was in this hidden corner that the priciest things were sold, unaffordable by anyone who was not rolling in money. But on this day, the rich man's corner was going to have a very unexpected visitor._

_A twenty-two year old Jack Sparrow, with relatively long, dread-locked and beaded hair walked into the area that most pirates would not be caught dead straying into. From the moment Jack stepped through the threshold, the guards standing at each boutique glared at him, flexing their muscles threateningly, making sure their guns were in plain view. Jack couldn't help but laugh._

_"Relax mate, I'm not gonna steal anythin', I have plenty of money, see?" he reassured them, pulling out a rather large bag of gold coins. "Now... where can I buy some pearls?"_

_The guard looked at Jack as though he were a piece of rat dung on a brand new shoe. But Jack wasn't doing anything wrong. Despite his appearance, the guard had no real proof that this man was a pirate, and the he was not doing anything wrong, so he had no choice but to reluctantly point him to the table at the far end of the corner. Jack grinned at him, tipping his hat in an overly sarcastic manner. The guard scowled._

_A short, wise looking man, presumably around late thirties, was attending to a pearl pendant necklace, while standing over the most beautiful array of pearls that Jack had ever seen. He almost let his jaw drop. The man had not yet looked up at Jack, but sensing his presence, he spoke to him._

_"What can I do for you sir?" he asked, a cultured, polite aura lingering in is words._

_Jack opened his mouth to respond, but he realized he couldn't really explain why he was there, or what the man could do for him. Sure, Jack knew why he was there... but how could he explain that to a complete stranger? Oh well, might as well try he thought_

_"Look, here's the deal. I don't plan on ever fallin' in love, savvy? I'm a bloody pirate, its not what we pirates do. But... ah... just in case the occasion arises... I mean, I need something to-"_

_"A heart."_

_Jack blinked at the man, bemused... what in the hell? A heart? What was this guy going on about?_

_"P-pardon me?" said Jack, trying to make sense of what the man had said. The entire time they had been speaking, the man had not looked at Jack once. He just continued to polish a small, pearl pendant hanging on a fine chain._

_"A heart... you need a heart."_

_"Wha..." Jack growled "Sir, just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I'm completely emotionless!"_

_"No no no... not that kind of heart... you need a heart. A necklace to give to the young woman that you want to be with for the rest of your life. The necklace that will represent your heart. The necklace will be yours until you choose to give it away to the right person..."_

_Holy mother of hell... Jack had been trying so hard to put that into words and this man had just rambled on and said exactly what he needed._

_"Yes... that, I... uh, I need one of those"_

_The man chuckled. He finished polishing the necklace that he was holding, and held it up in the gleaming light. It was a beautiful black pearl in a diamond setting, resting on a fine silver chain._

_"I've been waiting for someone to come and buy this for years..." said the man._

_"How much?" asked Jack, rummaging through the sack of gold._

_The man finally looked up and stared intently at Jack. He knew this boy would some day make some woman very happy. He deserved the necklace, even if he said he would never fall in love. Making up his mind, the man put the necklace on the table in front of Jack._

_"Take it."_

_"What?"_

_"I said 'take it'... you'll make better use of it than if it were to just lie around here for many more years..."_

_Jack blinked at the man, unable to believe what he was hearing. But of course, being Jack Sparrow, he never turned down anything for free. Smiling broadly, he pocketed his necklace and his gold, and shook hands with the man at the table. He didn't need to thank him. The look in Jack's eyes was enough of a 'thank you.'_

_Remembering that he still had to get on board the Scavenger, he turned around and walked briskly out of the rich man's corner. The man selling pearls was busy polishing another pearl necklace, when his colleague, John, whispered to him_

_"Oy, Gibbs, I've never seen you give anything away before._

_Gibbs looked at John and smiled. "I have a feeling that boy will put that necklace to good use..."_

_End Flashback_

Remembering that day was the final straw. Jack found himself standing in the middle of the barely marked path, shielded from view by the trees. He stopped walking. He had been able to stop his tears every single time something went wrong with Lillian. No matter how much he wanted to cry, he wouldn't show his weaknesses. No matter how much it hurt him inside, he bottled it all up.

But it's common fact what happens when someone bottles up their sadness for too long. Jack felt his knees hit the ground, his vision becoming blurred by the tears in his eyes. But this time, there was no effort to keep them in, no attempt to keep his reputation as a tough, unemotional pirate captain. For the first time since he could remember, Jack stopped fighting and let himself go. Clutching the black pearl necklace to his chest, he took little notice of the tears brimming over his eyes and making their way down his cheek.

* * *

Gibbs stood at the helm of the Black Pearl, looking out into the open sea when he heard Jack's voice calling out to him. He ran to the starboard side and let down the rope, pulling Jack up to the Black Pearl.

He was soaking wet...

"Bloody hell Jack, what did y'do? Swim here?"

"Well... I had to Gibbs, seeing as somebody rowed the boat BACK to the Black Pearl after I was left on shore..."

Gibbs was in mid laugh when he noticed something he had never seen before in Jack. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot. Had he been crying? Jack Sparrow? Immediately he knew something had to be horribly wrong. In all his years of knowing him, from the moment he met him in the rich man's corner and giving him the necklace to the present day, Gibbs had never seen Jack shed a tear over anything. It was when Jack moved slightly, that he noticed something small glinting in the sun, hanging from Jack's hand...

"Jack, isn't that Lillian's necklace?"

Gibbs looked from Jack's sullen expression, to his swollen eyes, to the necklace dangling from his right hand. He didn't need to know what happened. He just patted Jack on the shoulder sympathetically and began to walk away

"She said she was captured..."

Gibbs stopped walking and looked at Jack. Jack had seen Lillian and she said she was captured? What the hell was going on?

"Jack, you have to tell me what happened, otherwise I cant do nothin'"

Jack walked past Gibbs, taking hold of his wrist while doing so, and wrenched the older man into his captain's quarters.

"Hell, that bad huh?" asked Gibbs, a smile threatening to break, but he knew this was no time to laugh. When he looked at Jack, there was so much sadness in his face, that he felt anything comical about the situation vanish from his mind. He watched as his captain walked into his room and sat on the bead. Taking a deep breath, he began to explain the events of the past two weeks since they had arrived in Port Royal...

* * *

When Jack finished telling Gibbs what had happened, complete silence expanded itself throughout the room. It was now or never. He had just finished being told about how Captain Sparrow had been remembering the day that he had bought Lillian's necklace. Gibbs inhaled deeply, and spoke.

"Look, Jack, there's something I never got around to telling ye..."

Jack looked up expectantly at his friend, willing him to go on.

"Do you remember how you said you remember the day y'bought that necklace?"

"Yeah..."

"Well do you remember what the merchant man looked like?"

Jack though for a moment, trying to recall the man's face... then it occurred to him. He looked at Gibbs, taking in his facial features, comprehension washing over him. The man who had sold him the necklace six years ago was Gibbs! Jack's jaw fell to the floor, and he muttered incoherently while pointing at Gibbs, at a loss for words.

"I planned on telling you once I became yer first mate Jack, after the whole deal with Barbossa. But I didn't thin it would be that important..."

Gibbs expected Jack to be angry. He was waiting for him to do something, like yell at him or storm out of the room. He wouldn't have been surprised if Jack punched him in the face. But then, Jack did something he had never done before... he walked over and embraced his first mate and best friend. Gibbs was shocked at first, but thankful that Jack was not angry at him, and he returned it. When Jack finally let go, a silence followed, but it was not awkward. Jack smiled at Gibbs, sending him a silent thank you, and walked out of his quarters. Gibbs followed suit.

They walked over to the starboard side of the Black Pearl. The crew was ready and waiting to set said as soon as their captain returned, and Jack gave the motion for them to move. Gibbs then called out to the rest of the crew

"ALRIGHT THEN YOU BLOODY GOOD FER NOTHIN'S! LETS GET THIS SHIP MOVIN'!"

The crew quickly dispersed and went to their jobs... Jack watched Matelot climb the mast to the look out post, amazed at how quickly and easily he climbed up, without ever missing a step. Within a few minutes, the ship began to move, and the white shores and gleaming lights of Port Royal began to shrink into the distance...

* * *

The next day, Jack awoke to the swaying of the ship and, looking out his window, he saw a very small speck in the distance that was Port Royal... all the memories of the previous day came flooding back to him as he got dressed and walked over to the helm to resume steering.

_"'EXPLAIN WHAT EXCATLY? HM!? EXPLAIN HOW YOU GOT KIDDNAPED IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT? OR HAVE YOU COME TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU BROKE MY GODDMAN HEART!?"_

_"Wh... what did you say?"_

Jack walked over to the wheel and Ana Maria let go, allowing him to take control of his ship. He stood at the helm, watching the horizon, wondering where he should go. Perhaps he would pillage some ships, or just find a deserted island and take a break. His crew was busy, doing whateve they needed to do do get the ship moving. Most of them were either below deck, doing some kind of job. Some were on a break. He was actually considering the idea of finding a deserted island, spending a few days, lounging on a beach, drinking rum with his crew... a regular day in a pirate's life...

_"Fine! You know what? Fine! Go back to your goddamn Pearl, back to your stupid pirate's life! Back where you belong! I don't care where you go, I don't care what the hell you do, just get the hell out of my face Jack! I came all this way just to tell you what happened. I risked my life and was nearly raped twice, and I told you the truth about a crew member you thought you could trust. If you don't want to believe me, fine. I don't give a damn anymore... Just get the hell out of my face..."_

_Jack watched as she grabbed her necklace off and threw it as his feet. She turned her back to him. He knew she was crying. He wanted to reach out to her, hold her, kiss her, and make her pain go away. But she hated him now. He bent down and picked up the necklace, turned around, and slammed the door as he walked out..._

Jack felt the tears prickling in the back of his eyes. He called for Ana Maria, silently pleading for her to take the wheel so he could go into his room and rest. This was too much. His heart was broken into a million pieces, and it felt as if a great weight had been placed on his chest.

Walking into his room, he but his hands in his pockets sullenly. But then, he felt something inside his pocket. He pulled out a neatly folded note, and realizing it was the note Lillian had left him, he re-read it...

It was then that he noticed what Elizabeth was talking about. This note had clearly been written by someone uneducated in the ways of the English language. But Lillian was self educated. She taught herself to read and write... this couldn't have been written by her...

_Maybe she quit learning once she became a pirate..._

Jack dismissed these thoughts, willing himself not to think of Lillian for much longer. He walked back out onto the ship, intending to continue steering, when he saw Gibbs trip and fall on his face on the other side of the deck. For the first time in the longest time, Jack laughed, and walked over to Gibbs to help him up.

"Nice footwork mate"

"Very funny Jack... I tripped over somethin'... help me up will yeh?"

Jack extended his had to Gibbs and pulled him to his feet. Immediately, Jack spotted a semi-large brown cloth bag lying on the floor. He bent down to pick it up.

"Wait a minute..." said Gibbs. Taking the bag from the floor he examined it closely. "The night before Lillian ran out on us, Duncan came on board holding this bag... he told me he stole it..."

Gibbs put the bag back down on the floor and untied the string that was holding it closed. At least five hundred gold doubloons spilled out of it. Jack began to put two and two together.

First, there was the note, obviously written by an uneducated person. Then he began to recall that Lillian said Duncan had been hired to kidnap her, and now there was this enormous bag of gold lying hidden in a corner of the ship. Elizabeth and Lillian had figured that Duncan had killed himself because he felt guilty.

How could he have been so stupid?! Lillian had told him everything that had happened, and he didn't believe a word she said. He called her a liar and a tramp, among other things, and shunned her away. He needed to set things right. He could only hope she had not left Port Royal. Gibbs seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"TURN THIS BLOODY SHIP 'ROUND BACK TO PORT ROYAL!"

* * *

Lillian woke from a deep sleep at around three in the afternoon of the next day. She was lying in an extremely soft bed that smelled faintly of rum mingled with the sea. _I must still be in Elizabeth and Will's house_, she thought. Taking in the scent, she remembered the events of the previous day. Jack had slept in this bed. His scent was all to familiar to her.

"I'm glad you're up..."

Lillian jumped slightly; sitting on a chair in the corner of the room was Elizabeth Swann, gazing sadly at Lillian...

"How long have I been out?" asked Lillian, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You passed out around five minutes after Jack left..."

Then she remembered, the throwing the necklace at his feet, the slamming of the door, the tears flowing, her breath thinning... Lillian looked down, trying not to remember what had dampened. But she couldn't help it.

"Did you hear us?" she asked Elizabeth silently

"I don't think there is anyone within a mile radius that didn't hear you two" she said, in an effort to cheer Lillian up, but it backfired. It only reminded her of the ugly fight she had with Jack last night. Elizabeth immediately regretted trying to make a joke.

"Listen, Lillian, how about we get you out of that tattered dress. I have a very comfortable day dress you can have, come with me."

Anxious to get out of the ragged blood covered whoresuit, she took of the bed covers, swung her feet over the side of the bed and followed Elizabeth out of the room...

* * *

Lillian looked at herself in the mirror. Elizabeth had let her use the bathroom so she could shower, her hair was now clean and sleek, its gentle waves falling over her shoulders. The dress that Elizabeth had lent her was quite nice. It was white and it hugged her curves nicely, without crushing her as a corset would have done.

"I'm so sorry about all this Lillian... I know you really loved Jack... I told him that you did, but he didn't want to believe me. He didn't seem to think he's worthy of you... like he didn't deserve you...and after last night-"

"It's ok, its not your fault..." said Lillian, gazing sadly in the mirror. She needed to get her mind off Jack. Even if just for a moment.

* * *

Lillian decided to stay in the study for most of the day. Elizabeth had lent her a book to read. It was quite good. It made her forget about Jack anyway. By nightfall she was still reading, when a resounding knock sounded throughout the house. Elizabeth, who was sitting next to her, cried out "I'm coming!" and went to the door. When she heard it open, the first thing that was heard next was Jack's voice...

"Is she 'ere?"

Elizabeth paused, unsure of what to say. She was not that surprised that Jack had returned. But she didn't know what would happen this time.

"Jack, I don't think she wants to see you..."

"I need to see her... Lizzie darling please... I was wrong, I know I was... she told me the truth and I was too blind t'see that. I didn't believe her... I have to tell her something"

"Jack I don't think there's anything you can say-"

"I don't care! I don't care if she doesn't come around, I don't care if she slams th'door in my face! She needs t'know!"

"You really hurt her you know..."

"I'm just trying to make things right... I need to tell her-"

"So tell me" Lillian said, her fingers loosely holding the book in one hand, her brilliant green eyes staring at the man she loved. Jack fell silent, and Elizabeth backed out of the room.

His heart began to race. At this point, he didn't care if she didn't love him back, he just needed her to know, and if she loved him as well, then fine by him.

"What did you need to tell me Jack...?"

Jack looked down at the floor, and put his hand in his pocket, fidgeting with the black pearl and diamond pendant inside.

"Well, actually, I don't need to say anything... I just need to show you something..."

"Show me what..." she said... it was meant to be a question, but it came out in barely a whisper. Jack meant to say "this" but no sound came out, instead, he walked over to her, until he was standing only a few inches from her, and brushed his lips against hers. He closed his eyes.

Lillian was about to faint. Her eyes fluttered shut, just as Jack's lips pressed themselves against her own, fireworks burst in the back of her mind, her head began to spin. She took in the familiar scent of rum and ocean water, feeling her knees weaken. As if acting on instinct, Jack's arm slid around her waist and held her up, his free hand running through her golden red hair, kissing her with more passion and love than he had ever given to anything and anyone. She could have stayed there, kissing him forever. But he reluctantly broke the kiss. She looked up at him, as he fidgeted with his pocket and pulled something out.

"I think you dropped this..." he said, as he placed the black pearl pendant around her neck. It scintillated on her. He was at a loss for words, they both looked deep into the others eyes, not sure of what to say next.

"I love you..." he said.

Lillian couldn't have pictured a more perfect moment in her life. She tiptoed and kissed Jack again, praying for the moment to never end. When she pulled away, she whispered into his ear...

"I love you too..."

And she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a new kiss...and a new beginning for both of them...

* * *

The End

A/N: Wow... I finished my first story!!! I hope you guys are satisfied with the ending :) Anyways. I'm not going to give anymore shout outs. I do want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story from the beginning, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed who were my new readers. You don't know how much it means to me. I love you all. If any of you guys ever want to talk to me, my AOL screen name is StinkyAnchovy7 and my msn messenger email is Please review. Thank you for being so supportive of me and my first story ever. I'm planning to move over onto another fandom. Possibly Harry Potter. So you Harry Potter fans out there, keep yous author alerts on! :) bows out gracefully

-RedHandedLillian


	19. Epilogue

Originally, I wasn't going to put up an epilogue. But I suddenly one day read my own story and felt the ending was a tad bit too abrupt. So those of you out there who felt the same as me, here you go. Please review.

* * *

Jack Sparrow and Lillian Tremaine did not get married. They did not put a stop to their days of piracy and move into a house in Port Royal, nor did they raise a happy family on the open sea. One would be quite hard-pressed to find pirates tying the knot. Marriage simply just wasn't something they needed. They didn't need to put their love on paper, place rings on their fingers and announce it to the world that they were in love. The only thing they needed was each other.

They spent the rest of their lives on the open sea, plundering fellow pirate ships, stealing food and riches from merchants traveling to unknown destinations. They even found themselves in a few sticky situations once in a while, yet they somehow always made it out alive in the end. But they were quite different from all those other pirates on the seven seas, for they had found something more valuable than any amount of treasure anyone would ever see, and more precious than anything anyone could ever imagine. They had found true love. As far as they knew, they were the only two pirates on the open sea that knew the value, joy, importance, and feeling of falling in love and being loved in return. As far as they knew, they were rich. Wealthy beyond the dreams of the queen, with a love more valuable than money.

Lillian Tremaine was at the port side of the helm, looking over the still waters of the Caribbean sea, watching with anticipation as the sun fell ever closer to the water, waiting breathlessly to see the colors of the sun collide beautifully with the water. She felt a pair of strong, yet gentle arms encircle her waist. She sighed inwardly as Jack's lips brushed lightly over the skin at the base of her neck, her eyes fluttering closed. For a moment, she thought she had gone insane. She felt her feet lift off the ground as she lost sight of the sun and ocean, and let out a slight scream, only to discover half a second later that Jack had picked her up. She started to laugh.

"Jack, what-" but she fell dead silent at the look on his face. He wore a soft smile, but his eyes were darker than usual with a look in them she just couldn't place. Somehow, she wasn't afraid. She knew deep down what he was up to, and she couldn't have been more ready.

Jack carried her into their room, formerly the Captain's Quarters, and set her down on the floor. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him, an action which he returned gratefully, smiling onto her lips. She raised her arms in childish fashion, and he laughed as he pulled her loose fitting shirt over her head. Imitating her, he lifted his arms over his head as well. She giggled.

"Jack, you know you're much taller than me, right?"

"I've never seen you say no to a challenge, Ms. Tremaine..."

She raised an eyebrow at him, climbing onto the bed and, standing on it, removed his shirt in the same way he had. He laughed, and spun her around, falling rather unceremoniously onto the bed, with Lillian still in his arms.

"Smooth, Sparrow"

He would've retorted, ordinarily, to defend his honor. But the sight of the one he loved, her fiery red hair falling gracefully over her bare shoulders, made him unable to speak. Instead, he settled for rolling her over, and kissing her deeply, closing his eyes while letting her scent wash over him.

Love feels no burden,  
thinks nothing of trouble,  
attempts what is above its strength,  
pleads no excuse of impossibility...  
It is therefore able to undertake all things,  
and it completes many things,  
and warrants them to take effect,  
where he who does not love would faint and lie down.  
Love is watchful and sleeping, slumbereth not.  
Though weary, it is not tired;  
though pressed, it is not straitened;  
though alarmed, it is not confounded...

- Thomas A. Kempis -

Lillian never did get to see the sunset that day, but it did not matter. For the rest of her life she had plenty of opportunities to watch the sun set on the open sea, with Jack right beside her. Jack once asked her when it was that she realized he was in love with her. And she told him, it was "when you made the choice between green or blue..."


End file.
